Because Roleplayer
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: Permainan roleplayer mempertemukan Yunho dan Jaejoong, namun ada sesuatu yang salah ketika kedua nya bertemu, hal-hal yang tadi nya begitu sangat manis tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat dingin.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Because Role Players !

Author : Me, Jung Youngra !

Cast : DBSK member and other !

Genre : Romance, YAOI

Pair : Yun to the Jae ofc !

Lenght : One shoot A.

Rate : T

Warning : Dont COPAS STORY tanpa izin dari saya karna ini ff murni milik saya dan cast nya milik mereka sendiri dan YME xD ...

Abal" bngt dah XD

Get Out

.

.

Because this role players world make our real world so crazy, I'm always thinking about you in every second... Ooh god whats happen with me, it's wrong or true... cause I love that person really not in our games role players...

.

Senyuman manis mengembang sempurna dari bibir tebal sexy milik namja yang kini tengah asik memainkan jari jemarinya pada layar ipad yang entah berapa lama dalam sehari ini dipegangnya. Pandangannya sangat fokus kedepan dan sekali-kali dia tertawa senang ataupun tersenyum.

" I love my Hero so damn much... " Gumamnya pelan dan menuliskan hal itu pada sebuah wall account facebook yang begitu sangat dia sukai untuk dilihat. Kemudian jari jemarinya kembali berjelajah ke chat box. Senyum mahal dari namja ini lagi-lagi tersungging. Entahlah dia jadi suka tersenyum jika berhadapan dengan ipadnya ini dan tentu dengan orang yang bernama Hero From TVXQ dari account facebook yang selalu dikunjunginya.

" I want kiss your lips really boo, you are always make me thinking about you in every day... " Gumamnya lagi dan mengirim itu pada chat box dengan nama dan account yang sama seperti tadi.

" Huh why you so cute my lovely ? " Gumamnya lagi kali ini dia hanya bergumam tanpa menuliskan itu pada ipadnya, jari jemarinya pun diam namun berbeda dengan jaringan otaknya yang entah sedang memikirkan apa.

" It's time come back to real U-know Leader TVXQ ! " Namja ini terlonjak kaget dan dengan sigap dia menatap kedepan pintu kamarnya, ada seorang yeoja yang menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatapnya tajam.

" Sebentar lagi... " Sahut namja ini dan tersenyum tipis.

" Yunho oppa ! Kau sudah menghabiskan waktu 3 jam dengan Ipad mu dan dengan HERO mu itu, sekarang kekasihmu yang real sedang menunggu dibawah ! " Ucap yeoja ini dan menatap yunho jengah.

" Tunggu sebentar lagi, aku harus pamit pada Hero dulu " sahut yunho dan menggerakkan kembali jemari-jemarinya dilayar ipadnya. Kemudian meletakkan ipadnya dibawah bantalnya, sedikit mengeliat dan bangkit dari ranjang empuknya.

" Aku akan mengganti bajuku dulu " ucap Yunho namja tampan ini. Yeoja ini masih menatap Yunho, oppanya.

" Kau harus berhenti bermain oppa ! " Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kearah yeoja cantik ini.

" Wae ? " Tanya Yunho dan menaikan alisnya.

" It's over oppa, kau sudah tidak bermain pada rulesnya ! " Jawab yeoja ini dan sedikit menghela napasnya.

" Maksudmu Jihye ? " Tanya Yunho dan mendekat pada dongsaengnya ini.

" Kau terlalu gila dengan game Roleplayers itu, kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu berjam-jam didepan ipadmu, dikantormu dan... "

" Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengenalkan aku pada games ini ? " Potong Yunho dengan pertanyaannya yang membuat Jihye bungkam.

" Kenapa Jihye ? Hanya karna couple RP mu memutusimu kau melarangku untuk memainkan games ku lagi ? Kau tau kan aku adalah fansboy dari Hero dan betapa aku senangnya ketika aku bermain games ini dan mendapatkan Hero sebagai couple U-know RP ku ! Kami sudah menginjak bulan ke-4, dan kau tau kami juga merencanakan tentang pernikahan dan memiliki anak... "

" Itu cuma games oppa, GAMES ! " Potong cepat Jihye, dia cukup heran kenapa Yunho bisa emosi dengan dirinya seperti ini, sebelum-sebelumnya tak pernah dia memarahi ataupun membentak Jihye, tapi hanya demi membela games RP yang sedang dimainkannya Yunho menjadi orang yang berbeda dan tak dikenal oleh dongsaengnya sendiri.

" I know it's just games, but I'm always feels happy when I'm with my Hero, he is so kinda, cute, and sweet ! " Ucap Yunho dingin dan berbalik dari Jihye yang terdiam dan hanya bisa memperhatikan Yunho yang kini membuka lemarinya dan mengambil bajunya untuk diganti.

" Aku akan menemani Boa eunni dibawah, aku harap kau cepat bersiap-siap ! " Ucap Jihye dan menghela napas beratnya. Dia cukup merasa menyesal mengenalkan dunia RP pada oppanya itu, dia pikir oppanya bisa membedakan antara games dan real, yaa pada awalnya memang begitu, tapi dia cukup berubah ketika dia mengenal Hero-nya yang sekarang. Yunho menjadi maniak online dan sering mengacuhkan dunia Realnya.

Real and Roleplayers is not same... Can you enjoy your real life and RP life in world different ?

.

.

Yunho turun dari lantai atas, senyuman mengembang disambut oleh yeoja cantik yang duduk anggun disofa ruang tamunya bersama dengan Jihye yang menatap lain kearah Yunho.

" Maaf menunggu lama... " Ucap Yunho dan tersenyum tipis.

" Apa kau terlalu sibuk baby ? " Tanya Boa, yeoja cantik yang kini tengah berdiri dan hendak mengecup bibir sexy Yunho, namun entah kenapa Yunho cepat menghindar sehingga membuat Boa cukup kesal atas tindakan Yunho ini.

" Maaf Boa, seharusnya bukan kau yang menjemputku, yaa aku terlalu sibuk ! " Jawab Yunho pada pertanyaan Boa, Jihye memutar bola matanya dan beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya, dia cukup gemas dengan Yunho dan tak enak hati pada Boa atas sikap kakaknya sekarang.

" Kajja yun, aku sudah terlalu rindu pada mu, kau tau kau sudah mengabaikanku terlalu lama karna kesibukanmu itu... " Ucap Boa dan menggandeng lengan kekar Yunho, Yunho hanya tersenyum kaku dan mengikuti langkah Boa menuju keluar rumah besar nya.

Jihye menghela napasnya lagi, sekarangpun Yunho sangat terlihat jelas berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Apa couple RP nya begitu sangat mempengaruhinya atau bagaimana ? Dia jadi ingin tau banyak bagaimana Hero itu, hero yang merubah dunia Yunho sepenuhnya.

When friend be enemy...

.

.

In Office...

Mata sipit musang Yunho membesar sempurna ketika dia melihat sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan di Wall account Facebook Hero-nya. Dengan cepat dia mendial angka dari telpon didalam kantornya.

" Cepat kemari ! " Ucap Yunho penuh perintah, dikendorkannya dasinya yang dia rasa cukup mengikat dan mencekek lehernya pada saat seperti ini.

" Excuse me... " Ucap namja bersuara husky ini dan tersenyum kearah Yunho yang langsung mengedarkan pandangan berbahayanya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hero-ku ? " Tanya Yunho dan menatap namja ini tajam.

" Tidak ada Yun, aku hanya sedikit menggodanya... " Jawab namja ini dan tertawa renyah yang membuat Yunho menggeram tidak senang.

" Menggodanya ? " Tanya Yunho dan menatap semakin tajam.

" Yeah, cuma main-main yun lagi pula itu hanya games kan, aku tidak bermain-main dengan kekasihmu direal... " Jawab namja ini dan terkekeh.

" Dengar Park Yoochun, aku tidak peduli jika kau dan Boa mempunyai hubungan spesial atau yang lainnya, tapi jika kau mencoba merebut dia dari ku, maka kau akan menjadi musuhku chun-ah ! " Tegas Yunho dan berdesis, Yoochun membesarkan matanya dan sudah cukup sangat jelas dari ekspresi wajah namja ini dia sedang sangat terkejut dengan jawaban Yunho sekarang.

" Tapi yun... "

" I love my Hero more than anything I have in here ! " Potong cepat Yunho sebelum kata-kata memuakkan yang sama seperti Jihye keluar dari mulut sahabatnya ini.

" Oh come on yun... "

" I have meeting with my Hero today ! " Potong yunho lagi dan membuat Yoochun terbelalak kaget tak percaya, sejauh itu kah sudah hubungan antara keduanya sampai mereka merencanakan bertemu direal ?.

" Kau serius yun ? " Tanya Yoochun.

" Tak pernaah seserius sekarang ! " Jawab Yunho dan merapikan pakaiannya.

" Tapi Yun, itu kan cuma sebuah games kenapa menjadi seserius sekarang ini ? Yun... "

" I tell you before chun-ah I love my Hero ! And dont ever to touch him or you will dead ! " Yunho menatap tajam Yoochun yang hanya terdiam, kemudian beranjak pergi dari kantornya.

" Oh god, it's not good, why him so serious with this fucking games ? What happen with Yunho ? " Gumam Yoochun dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Jujur dia hanya bermain-main dengan menulis di wall Hero-nya Yunho dengan Account Roleplayersnya. Yeah, Yoochun juga mempunyai account RP sama seperti Yunho dan Jihye, tapi dia bisa membedakan Real dan Games berbeda dengan Yunho yang sudah tak mempunyai batas sekat lagi antara keduanya.

.

.

The First Meeting !

Yunho duduk cukup gelisah disebuah cafe yang dia janjikan sebelumnya dengan Hero, couple Roleplayersnya. Sekali-kali diliriknya jam tangannya, dia benar-benar tak sabar untuk menanti orang yang sudah 4 bulan menjadi couplenya dalam Games itu.

" Annyeong... " Sapa sebuah suara bak malaikat terdengar ditelinga Yunho, dengan segera Yunho menoleh kesampingnya. Mata Yunho terbelalak dan menatap intens seseorang yang kini tengah malu dipandangi olehnya.

" U-know ? " Tanya orang ini hati-hati, tentu mereka hanya membuat janji tanpa pernah melihat satu sama lain sebelumnya. Dan dalam janji pertemuan mereka tepat dimeja ini dan jam ini lah waktu yang ditentukan oleh keduanya.

" Hero ? " Tanya balik Yunho dan diangguki pelan oleh orang ini.

" Aah silahkan duduk... " Ucap Yunho cepat dan berdiri kemudian menarikkan sebuah kursi didepannya untuk Hero-nya.

" Gomawo U-know... " Ucap orang ini dan tersipu malu, dapat dilihat dari semburat-semburat pink yang menghiasi pipinya, menambah kesan cute yang tercipta dalam benak Yunho sebelumnya.

" Kau mau pesan apa Boo ? " Tanya Yunho sesaat ketika dia sudah kembali duduk ditempatnya semula.

Orang didepannya sedikit kaget dengan panggilan yang diucapkan Yunho, dia menunduk dan wajahnya semakin memerah malu.

" Kenapa Boo ? Malu ? " Tanya Yunho dan terkekeh, dia benar-benar gemas melihat tingkah langsung Hero-nya ini, bukan seperti di facebook seperti biasanya.

" Ne, kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, aku sungguh malu... " Jawabnya dan memainkan kukunya. Yunho tersenyum senang dan memanggil pelayan kemudian menyebutkan beberapa pesananannya dan Hero-nya.

" Hmm kau sungguh ingat apa yang aku sukai " ucap ' Hero ' dan menatap malu-malu kearah Yunho.

" Tentu Boo, ooh ya nama real ku Jung Yunho... " Ucap Yunho dan mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum manis yan membuat detak jantung ' Hero ' berdegup cepat.

" Eumm Kim Jaejoong... " Sambutnya dan menjabat tangan Yunho dengan ekspresi malunya yang begitu sangat cute.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong semakin intens dan deguban yang menjadi-jadi kini semakin bergetar hebat didadanya. Sama seperti Jaejoong yang seakan ingin meledak-ledak detik ini juga.

Hening... Mereka hanya memandang kagum satu sama lain, sama halnya dengan games roleplayers yang mereka mainkan, mereka mengagumi sosok artis yang mereka perankan, maka seperti itulah sekarang. Yunho mengagumi Jaejoong yang ada didepannya layaknya seperti Hero yang dikaguminya , dan Jaejoong mengagumi Yunho sama seperti U-know yang begitu dia idolakan.

" Sudah berapa lama kau menyukai TVXQ ? Hmm maksudku... "

" Ne, sudah cukup lama, aah U-know ? Aku suka dia karna dia begitu cocok dengan Hero... " Potong Jaejoong dan menjelaskan dengan tenang, dia cukup mengerti pertanyaan Yunho itu mengarah kemana.

" Ooh kau seorang Fujoshi ? " Tanya Yunho dan terkekeh ringan.

" Fujoshi ? " Tanya balik Jaejoong dan tersenyum diantara jemari lentiknya yang menutupi bibir cherrynya.

" Ne Fujoshi, bukankah hal yang seperti itu... "

" Kau benar, tapi aku bukan seorang Yeoja... " Mata Yunho terbuka sedikit lebih besar ketika mendengar kata terakhir Jaejoong. Dia cukup bingung dengan maksud dari itu.

" Maksudmu ? " Tanya Yunho mencoba tenang namun pikirannya tak bisa tenang sedikitpun.

" Aku namja Yun, sama seperti mu, sama seperti Hero yang kita sukai... " Jawab Jaejoong tenang dan menatap Yunho hati-hati. Dia sudah tidak heran ataupun kaget jika mendapati ekspresi seperti Yunho sekarang, banyak orang yang salah kira dengan gendernya.

Yunho mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya takjub, entahlah apa yang terjadi pada namja tampan ini, dia begitu sangat terkejut dan shock dengan pengakuan Jaejoong, nama real Hero-nya itu.

" Kenapa Yun ? " Tanya Jaejoong hati-hati dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia cukup peka untuk membaca keadaan.

" Aah gwenchana Jaejoong-sshi... " Jawab Yunho dan menggaruk tengkuknya, Jaejoong menunduk dan menatap kaki meja, jujur ada sedikit perasaan kecewa ketika Yunho menyebut namanya dengan sangat formal, bukan seperti tadi pertama mereka berjumpa dan Yunho langsung menyebutnya Boo, layaknya dia menyebut Hero roleplayers miliknya.

" Apa kau pikir sebelumnya aku yeoja Yun ? " Tanya langsung Jaejoong dan berusaha tersenyum, entahlah dia sendiri kurang mengerti tentang perasaan seperti apa yang dia rasakan sekarang, sedikit terluka dan sangat kecewa, juga rasa-rasanya matanya memanas ingin menangis.

" Hmm ku pikir iya, maaf maksudku... "

" Gwenchana, aku mengerti Yun, aah mianhae ada yang harus ku lakukan sekarang " ucap Jaejoong dan segera berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya.

" Tapi Jaejoong-sshi sebentar lagi... "

" Jeongmal mianhae Yun, aku harus pergi, annyeong... " Potong cepat Jaejoong dan menunduk formal, kemudian secepatnya keluar dari cafe ini.

Yunho memperhatikannya, ada rasa bersalah menyelusup masuk kedalam hatinya. Entahlah, yang dikatakan Jaejoong benar, dia pikir Jaejoong adalah seorang yeoja. Dan bukankah yang menjadi Roleplayers Hero itu seorang yeoja dengan tingkat fujoshi yang tinggi. Tapi berbeda dengan Jaejoong. Dia benar-benar seorang namja, namja cantik seperti hal nya Hero yang dimainkannya, dan jujur Yunho pun sempat mengira dia adalah seorang yeoja tadinya.

Yunho menarik napasnya dan menghelanya. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat, namun pikirannya seakan menolak, dia benar-benar suka Hero couplenya itu, dan tak dipungkirinya hal itu sudah merembet jauh kedalam dunia realnya. Tapi dia sendiri bingung dan agak kecewa ketika mengetahui Jaejoong adalah namja.

Benar-benar dalam scandal yang complicated. Yunho bagai orang bodoh yang tidak bertanggung jawab dengan membiarkan Jaejoong pergi begitu saja, sedangkan dia cukup tau kalau Jaejoong adalah pribadi yang sensitif. Dan pikiran-pikiran lain yang timbul setelah pertemuan ini. Rumit, sangat rumit sekarang buat Yunho.

+++ TBC +++

Well, ga to the je ! Heu

Keep RCL, lg muales nulis pdhl tp kgak ada krjaan, ancur bngeeet hehehehehe'

Chaaauuu #cipok mimin


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Because Role Players !

Author : Me, Jung Youngra !

Cast : DBSK member and other !

Genre : Romance. ( Hancur )

Pair : Yun to the Jae ofc !

Lenght : One shoot B.

Warning : BROMANCE, etc. Dont LIKE dont read ! Klo bca hrap tnggln jejak'y yak komen + like, thank :D

Abal" bngt dah XD

Get Out

Bag B

Yunho menarik napasnya dan menghelanya. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat, namun pikirannya seakan menolak, dia benar-benar suka Hero couplenya itu, dan tak dipungkirinya hal itu sudah merembet jauh kedalam dunia realnya. Tapi dia sendiri bingung dan agak kecewa ketika mengetahui Jaejoong adalah namja.

Benar-benar dalam scandal yang complicated. Yunho bagai orang bodoh yang tidak bertanggung jawab dengan membiarkan Jaejoong pergi begitu saja, sedangkan dia cukup tau kalau Jaejoong adalah pribadi yang sensitif. Dan pikiran-pikiran lain yang timbul setelah pertemuan ini. Rumit, sangat rumit sekarang buat Yunho.

+++ Bag B +++

And that reality not sweet like a games that them playing...

Derap langkah kaki namja cantik ini semakin melaju, sekali-kali tangannya mengusap pipi putihnya yang dialiri sungai kecil dari mata besar indahnya. Tak pernah dia mempedulikan orang-orang sekitar jalan yang ditemui olehnya, entah orang itu memandangnya aneh ataupun yang lainnya. Yang sekarang ada dalam benaknya adalah kembali keapartmentnya dan menenangkan dirinya, benar ! Menenangkan dirinya, hatinya, pikirannya dan juga menghentikan mata indahnya itu untuk mengeluarkan cairan sebening krystal.

Jujur dia sangat kecewa dengan perlakuan manis yang diberikan Yunho diawal-awal pertemuan mereka. Namun apa boleh buat, Namja yang sudah menjadi couple RP nya selama hampir 4 bulan itu salah mengira dirinya, sehingga ketika mengetahui Jaejoong seorang Namja, sikapnya langsung berubah, tidak ada kata manis seperti diawal pertemuan tadi. Mungkin cuma Jaejoong saja yang sudah sangat percaya diri dengan pertemuan yang mungkin akan berlanjut ke real mereka atau yang lainnya. Banyak hal berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Dan dadanya serasa berat dan ada sesuatu yang menghimpitnya, sakit !.

Jaejoong sudah tiba diapartment yang cukup mewah dikota besar ini. Dengan cepat dia memasukinya, naik kedalam lift, menekan angka lantai apartmentnya dan menunggu dengan sangat gelisah hingga pintu lift itu terbuka. Dengan terburu-buru Jaejoong menuju pintu apartmentnya mengeluarkan sebuah card I'd dengan tangannya yang gemetar, menggesekkannya kemudian dia menggeleng dan menekan sederetan angka password hingga terbuka pintu kamar apartment ini.

" Hyung ? " Sebuah suara dengan nada heran, cukup mengagetkannya dan dengan cepat Jaejoong menoleh pada seorang namja tinggi yang baru keluar dari salah satu kamar.  
" Waeyo ? " Tanya namja ini dan terlihat sangat panik, siapa yang tidak akan panik jika melihat Jaejoong yang begitu sangat berantakan sekarang dengan air mata yang cukup deras mengalir dari sudut matanya yang indah.  
" A...aniyo " sahut Jaejoong lekas dan menyapu cairan yang menempel pada pipi nya yang seputih porselen.  
" Aniyo ? Come on hyung, apa yang terjadi ? " Tanya namja ini was-was dan membantu Jaejoong berjalan menuju sofa empuk ruang tamu.  
" Tak ada yang terjadi minnie... " Jawab Jaejoong pelan dan menatap lurus kemeja.  
" Ayolah hyung, aku tidak bodoh ! Apa yang terjadi tadi apa U-know itu melukaimu ? Atau... "  
" Ani Minnie, gwenchanayo " potong cepat Jaejoong dan tersenyum kaku kearah namja yang dipanggilnya Minnie ini.  
" No ! You are not okay ! Tell me ! " Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak ketika mendapat bentakan dari namja yang kini menatapnya tajam.  
" Changmin I'm okay, really I'm... "  
" I know you hyung, you are not okay now, and I know that reason... " Jaejoong balas menatap Changmin, dia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari namja ini.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya.  
" Tell me hyung, kau bilang aku sudah seperti dongsaengmu sendiri, aku hanya tidak ingin... "  
" Dia mengira aku seorang yeoja min-ah " ucap Jaejoong dan menunduk, setetes cairan beningnya kembali menyeruak dari sudut matanya.  
" Maksud hyung ? " Tanya Changmin hati-hati dan menatap Jaejoong penuh sayang berbeda dengan beberapa saat tadi ketika dia membentak Jaejoong untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi.  
" Yunho dia pikir aku adalah yeoja, sama seperti roleplayer-roleplayer Hero pada umumnya yang bersifat fujoshi, dia benar-benar manis min-ah tapi ketika dia tau aku bukan yeoja, sikapnya berubah bahkan dia memanggilku Jaejoong-sshi bukan Boo pada waktu pertama kali itu, aku sungguh kecewa, sangat ! " Jaejoong menceritakan bagaimana pertemuan manis yang berujung pahit nya bersama dengan Yunho, dan Changmin, dia cukup bagus untuk menjadi pendengar karna tak ada selaan selama Jaejoong bercerita.  
" Jadi nama realnya Yunho ? " Tanya Changmin hati-hati, Jaejoong mengangguk dan menyapu kembali pipinya.  
" Jung Yunho " sahutnya menyebut nama lengkap U-know couple RPnya.  
" Dan dia mengira hyung adalah yeoja fujoshi tapi ketika tau hyung namja sikapnya berubah ? " Tanya Changmin dan kembali Jaejoong mengangguk.

Changmin sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, memang benar tiap orang dalam dunia RP pasti akan mengira kalau dalamnya atau realnya roleplayer Hero itu adalah yeoja namun berbeda dengan teman hidupnya ini. Yaa, jelas itu sudah sangat jelas, Jaejoong seorang namja, dan Changmin pun sempat terkecoh pada saat pertama kali kenal dengan Jaejoong 1 tahun yang lalu..  
" Mungkin dia hanya kaget hyung, jangan terlalu dipikirkan " ucap changmin mencoba menenangkan, jujur dia sendiri kurang tau kata apa yang pas buat menenangkan Jaejoong sekarang, sedangkan dia sangat tau bagaimana karakter Jaejoong dan bagaimana dia begitu sangat mencintai U-know-nya itu.  
" Tapi min, aku... Aku takut jika dia tidak ingin bersama dengan ku lagi, aku sungguh takut min, aku... " Jaejoong tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya lagi, semua bayangan pikiran akan itu kini menari indah dalam benaknya. Sungguh tak bisa dia bayangkan jika seandainya benar akan seperti itu maka hancurlah sudah dirinya karna games yang sungguh membuatnya menjadi begitu rumit.  
" Jangan berpikir macam-macam hyung, tenanglah jika dia benar-benar menyukai Hero mu maka dia pasti akan bisa memilih yang mana yang real dan yang cuma games " sahut Changmin dengan kata-katanya yang cukup bijak, tapi sungguh menyakitkan jika terdengar oleh Jaejoong sekarang. Kini kedua mata besar bulat Jaejoong yang berkaca-kaca menatap Changmin penuh arti membuat namja itu tertunduk dan merasa bersalah dengan kata-katanya barusan.  
" Mianhae hyung, aku... "  
" Kau benar Min, ini cuma games dan hanya akan menjadi games ! " Jaejoong beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya tadi berjalan cepat menuju kedalam kamarnya dan menguncinya. Dia sungguh ingin menyendiri diwaktu sekarang, kata-kata Changmin tadi bukan menenangkannya malah membuatnya semakin GALAU.

Changmin menghela napasnya, dia sungguh merutuki dirinya sendiri atas kata-katanya tadi. Seharusnya dia tidak mengucapkan hal itu sedangkan dia sangat tau bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong dan bagaimana cara Jaejoong memainkan gamesnya semenjak kenal Yunho, U-know-nya itu. Seandainya dia bisa memutar waktunya dia hanya ingin bersikap diam tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata apapun, bukan seperti tadi yang malah membuat Jaejoong akan semakin lebih kacau dari sebelumnya.

" Mianhae hyung, aku akan berusaha membantunya, setidaknya dalam gamesmu... " Gumam Changmin dan beranjak dari sofa menuju dapur tempat favoritnya di apartment ini.

.

.

So Confuse...

Yunho melemparkan Jas mahalnya ke sofa ruangan kantornya. Sesaat kemudian dia juga menghempaskan tubuhnya kesofa empuk ini. Dipijitnya keningnya pelan, bayangan beberapa saat tadi ketika bertemu dengan Jaejoong kembali bermain indah dalam benaknya. Rasa bersalah yang tadi sempat muncul kini seakan menjadi-jadi. Harusnya dia bisa tenang bukan malah bersikap yang seperti tadi, tapi apa boleh buat semua sudah terjadi. Dan pikirannya pun masih belum bisa menerima akan hal itu.

" Bro ! " Suara namja yang masuk dengan tidak sopan keruangan Yunho ini, sukses membuat Yunho sedikit terlonjak dari sofa yang didudukinya.  
" Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Hero ? " Tanyanya langsung dan duduk diseberang sofa yang diduduki Yunho. Yunho memandangnya sekilas kemudian mengangkat bahunya.  
" Begitulah... " Jawabnya sedikit malas.  
" Begitulah ? "  
" Ya, memang seperti apa lagi Chun ? " Tanya Yunho yang mencoba bersikap tenang diantara rasa kacau yang terjadi pada dirinya.  
" Apa dia cantik ? Sexy ? Cute seperti yang di games ? " Tanya Yoochun dan sedikit terkekeh.

Yunho terdiam dengan pertanyaan ini. Jika ditanya apa Jaejoong cantik ? Ya benar, Jaejoong cantik dan itu diakui oleh dirinya. Dan apa Jaejoong sexy ? Itu juga benar, dia sangat sexy dalam pandangan Yunho. Lalu cute ? Tentu saja itu sangat benar, dia bahkan sangat gemas melihat tingkah malu-malu Jaejoong tadi. Dan kenapa Yunho harus berpikir lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu ? Apa karna Jaejoong seorang namja ? Dan hal itu sungguh diluar perkiraannya yang menduga Jaejoong Hero-nya itu adalah seorang yeoja !.

" Jadi Yun ? " Tanya Yoochun, dia cukup sangat penasaran dengan Hero yang dia kenal digames mereka.  
" Yeah, dia cantik, sexy, dan teramat cute... " Jawab Yunho jujur, meski diujung sudut bibirnya terukir senyum kaku.  
" Benerkah ? " Tanya Yoochun meyakinkan.  
" Tentu saja chun-ah " sahut Yunho dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengotak-atiknya dan berusaha sibuk dengan itu. Hanya untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya dan tekanan pikirannya tentang hal ini.  
" Good, lebih bagus mana Hero dengan Boa kalau menurutmu ? " Tanya Yoochun yang sukses memecah konsentrasi Yunho untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Yunho sejenak berpikir atas pertanyaan Yoochun ini. Boa memang cantik, tapi Jaejoong juga cantik dan itu sungguh berbeda kan, namja cantik ! Bukankah itu hal yang sangat jarang ditemui olehnya selain idolanya si Hero yang mempunyai paras cantik untuk ukuran namja, begitupun Jaejoong. Dia bagaikan jelmaan idolanya itu.  
" Hmm itu sulit Chun, mereka sama-sama cantik ! " Jawab Yunho pada akhirnya, tapi entahlah ketika membayangkan wajah cantik milik namja yang ditemuinya tadi jantungnya semakin aneh. Berbeda dengan otaknya yang seakan masih shock dan kurang bisa terima dengan persamaan GENDER antara mereka.

" Hmm okey, ku rasa ini saatnya untuk pulang, dan kau kelihatan lelah Yun... " Yoochun beranjak dari tempatnya, yaa seperti itulah dia terkadang masuk keruangan Yunho hanya mempertanyakan urusan yang tak jelas atau hanya ingin menggoda.

Yunho menghela napasnya ketika namja tampan bersuara husky dan yang sangat akrab dengannya direal ataupun roleplayer itu keluar ruangan. Disapunya sedikit keringat yang membasahi keningnya.  
" Oh god ! " Gumamnya bagai melalui suatu hal yang berat atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan Yoochun tadi. Kembali dilihatnya ponselnya dan menuju menu layanan internetnya, seperti biasanya dia akan menggunakan waktu luangnya untuk online dan bermain games RP itu. Namun sesaat kemudian jemari-jemarinya menekan tombol undo dan mengunci ponselnya meletakkannya kembali kedalam sakunya dan memejamkan matanya. Mencoba merilekskan pikirannya untuk segala hal yang membebaninya hari ini.

.

.

So Gloomy

1 Weeks Latter

Jaejoong menatap layar laptopnya sedari 30 menit yang lalu. Wajahnya sedikit memucat dan bibirnya sedikit mengering. Digerak-gerakkannya jemari-jemarinya menuliskan sebuah kalimat diaccount facebok milik U-know-nya.

" I miss you bear... " Gumamnya dengan bibir yang bergetar dan cairan bening yang mulai mengalir dari sudut mata indahnya. dibacanya satu persatu wall account milik couple tercintanya ini. Banyak wall post yang dia kirimkan selama 1 minggu terakhir ini, namun Yunho hanya membalas beberapa kali tidak seperti biasanya yang akan selalu membalas dan chat dengannya seperti dulu. Semua berubah dan itu sangat terlihat jelas.

" Huh... " Gumamnya dan dengan mata yang sedikit membesar ketika melihat nama U-know muncul pada chat box nya. Dengan cepat dia kembali menulis kata-kata seperti tadi.  
" I miss you, I miss you so badly bear... " Gumamnya dengan cairan bening yang sudah membuat sungai kecil dipipinya. Dia sangat senang ketika melihat U-know-nya online, sejak 1 minggu yang lalu tepatnya sejak pertemuan real mereka U-know-nya tak pernah online. Dan hal itu sangat membuat Jaejoong kecewa, bukan kecewa lagi tapi lebih tepatnya terluka dengan sikap Yunho, ketika pertemuan dan setelahnya.

1 menit

3 menit

5 menit

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika tak ada balasan pun yang dia terima dari Yunho. Padahal disana tertulis pesan sudah dibaca, namun nihil tak ada balasan chat ataupun notification yang memberitahukan balasan wall post nya. Sedangkan dia tahu Yunho masih disana, dia masih online.

Jaejoong menggerak-gerakkan kursornya cepat dengan tangannya yang sedikit bergetar. Kembali dilihatnya account Facebook U-know Leader TVXQ.  
" Yun... " Gumamnya dengan mata yang membesar dan aliran deras air matanya yang menyeruak dari sudut matanya. Dia sungguh tak kuasa melihat wall account Yunho.  
" Yunho... " Panggilnya lagi dan terus menatap layar laptopnya. Bagaikan ditikam dengan belati oleh orang yang begitu sangat berharga olehnya. Sakit, rasanya sungguh sangat sakit, tentu saja sangat sakit.

WAEYO ?

Kata yang dia tulis lagi di wall post account Yunho. Dipegangnya dada nya yang serasa sangat menghimpitnya, rasa-rasanya Jaejoong tak bisa lagi melihat lebih lama hal yang begitu sangat menyakitinya itu. Sungguh dia tak kuasa untuk terus melihat deretan-deretan wall post milik Hero yang lain yang memenuhi wall milik U-know-nya.

" Hyuuuung gwenchanayo ! " Pekik suara tenor yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir dan menatap Jaejoong dengan matanya yang kini membesar.  
" Changmin-ah... " Panggil Jaejoong dan menatap sendu Changmin yang langsung menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat.  
" Gwenchana hyung ? " Tanya Changmin lagi dan menutup laptop milik Jaejoong ketika dia melihat layarnya sesaat.  
" Aniyo, I'm not okay, I'm really not okay since 1 weeks ago... " Jawab Jaejoong pelan dengan suara yang bergetar dan air mata yang terus mengalir dari sudut matanya.  
" Ne arrayo hyung... " Sahut Changmin dan membelai lembut punggung namja cantik yang kini menangis dalam pelukannya. Dia cukup tau betapa pahit dan sakitnya perasaan Jaejoong sekarang, dan selama 1 minggu terakhir ini.

" Ada apa Minnie kau teriak-teriak seperti orang gila ? " Tanya sebuah suara seperti dolphin ini dan berdiri didepan pintu kamar Jaejoong. Changmin menatapnya sesaat kemudian kembali mengacuhkan namja itu.  
" Jaejoong hyung ? Waeyo ? " Tanya namja ini dan sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Jaejoong tak menjawab pertanyaan namja ini. Jika Changmin tau, maka sudah tentu namja ini juga tau, bukankah mereka memainkan games yang sama ? Tak perlu dia jawab pertanyaan itu bukan sedangkan jawabannya sudah jelas berada didepan mata dan layar laptop, ipad ataupun tablet masing-masing milik mereka. Bukankah mereka sama-sama online, jadi untuk apa lagi bertanya ?. Hanya menambah rasa sakit bagi Jaejoong saja jika dia menjawab pertanyaan konyol yang jawabannya menyakiti hatinya lebih.

" Tak usah bertanya Junsu hyung, kau sudah sangat tau apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong hyung selama 1 minggu ini bukan ? " Ucap Changmin dan mendapat sambutan decakan dari Junsu namja bersuara dolphin yang mempunyai wajah imut ini.  
" Cuma karna itu ? " Tanya Junsu enteng dan mendapat tatapan tak senang dari changmin yang masih memeluk Jaejoong yang sedang menangis dalam pelukannya.  
" Karna itu ? " Ulang changmin tepatnya membalikkan kembali pertanyaan Junsu yang sungguh tak bisa dimengertinya.  
" Yaa, bukankah itu hal yang wajar jika couple mu tidak online atau yang lainnya bisa saja kan dia sibuk atau apa, lalu kenapa Jaejoong hyung terlalu mempermasalahkannya dan menjadi galau tak karuan sendiri ? " Ucap Junsu santai dan menatap Jaejoong sedikit berlebihan. Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba mengacuhkan ucapan-ucapan Junsu.  
" Mungkin saja U-know hyung bosan padamu yang sok cute atau yang terlalu manja itu... "  
" Junsu hyung ! " Desis Changmin dan menatap tajam Junsu.  
" Apa ? Apa ? Aku kan cuma mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan ? " Junsu balas menatap Changmin tajam. Changmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong dan berdiri mensejajari Junsu.  
" Dengar hyung, jika kau kesini hanya untuk mengatakan opinimu yang bodoh dan membuat Jaejoong hyung lebih sakit lebih baik kau kembali kekamarmu dan lanjutkan permainanmu dengan Micky-mu ! " Tegas Changmin dengan sedikit menekan kata micky ketika dia mengucapkannya tadi.

Junsu mendengus kesal, dia kurang terima dikatai oleh Changmin bodoh ataupun semacamnya.  
" Yaaa, aku kesini karna aku cukup terganggu dengan suara teriakanmu tadi, juga dengan status-status Jaejoong hyung yang memenuhi beranda ku, oh demi Tuhan ! Berhentilah menggalau hyung, apa kau tak bisa hanya menikmati games mu ? Jika dia tak menemuimu maka nikmatilah games itu dengan member yang lain, ataupun denga U-know yang lain ! Kau bisa mendapatkan secret lover ataupun one night stand, atau yang lainnya, demi Tuhan itu cuma games ! Kenapa kalian membuatnya begitu rumit ? " Changmin menatap Junsu semakin tajam, dan Jaejoong yang dari tadi hanya diam dengan rasa sakitnya kini juga menatap namja itu dengan matanya yang sedikit membengkak.

" Apa aku harus seperti itu ? " Tanya Jaejoong memecah keadaan yang cukup panas antara Changmin dan Junsu karna dirinya.  
" Tidak hyung, jangan dengarkan Junsu hyung ! " Jawab Changmin cepat, tentu itu sebuah ajaran yang salah, meskipun dalam permainan kau tak bisa bersikap seperti itu pada couplemu, setidaknya itu rules yang Jaejoong dan Changmin pegang selama menjadi Roleplayers.  
" Tentu, kau harus mencobanya agar kau tidak galau dan membuat orang lain muak dengan statusmu... " Ucap Junsu seakan menambah tusukan dan luka lagi pada hatinya.

Jaejoong menunduk dia sedikit berpikir, walaupun dia sungguh tak bisa memikirkan apapun saat ini selain U-know yang sangat-sangat dia cintai itu. Namun mendapat sebuah pengakuan dari Junsu tentang sikap Roleplayersnya mau tak mau memaksa jaringan otaknya untuk berpikir tentang itu.

" Jangan dengarkan Junsu hyung ! " Tegas changmin dan berbalik menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat kacau.  
" Dengar hyung, kau kesini untuk siapa ? " Tanya Changmin dan memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatapnya dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka dan air matanya yang tiada henti mengalir sedari tadi.  
" U-know... " Jawab Jaejoong pelan dan bergetar.  
" Bukan kah kau memaksakan diri terbang dari Amerika dan meninggalkan studymu ke seoul hanya untuk bertemu dengan U-know ? Ingat pengorbananmu 2 bulan yang lalu hyung, ingat betapa kerasnya hatimu dan keyakinanmu pada saat itu untuk bertemu dengannya, dan rasakan kembali hyung, seberapa besarnya rasa cintamu pada U-know, meski kau tak pernah bertemu dengannya, kau sangat yakin akan perasaannya dan perasaan mu, kau bilang kau tak pernah merasa segila ini dalam games kita, kau bilang U-know benar-benar type yang tak akan kau sesali untuk jatuh cinta dalam real mu, kau tak peduli siapa dia, kau tak peduli pada gendernya, dan kau sungguh tak peduli apapun tentang kehidupannya direal, yang hanya kau pedulikan kau mencintainya dan dia mencintaimu... " Ucap Changmin panjang lebar dan membuat Jaejoong lebih terisak dari sebelumnya.

Changmin menghela napasnya, apa Jaejoong yang dia kenal sudah gila dan nekat dalam games mereka kini sudah hilang ? Atau telah lenyap karna pertemuan yang pahit dengan Yunho seminggu yang lalu.

" Yaaah, itulah yang aku dan kalian tidak sependapat dari dulu, games is just games, and real just in real, apa kalian begitu... "  
" Diam hyung, aku tak pernah meminta pendapatmu tentang hal ini bukan ? "  
" Yeah, aku hanya ingin berkomentar, apa segila itu yang ada diotak Jaejoong hyung ? Yaa, kita semua tau bukan kalau U-know hyung itu adalah seorang namja dan... "

" Apa aku harus melakukan transgender agar aku bisa bersama dengannya ? " Tanya Jaejoong dan menatap kedua teman hidupnya dalam kota seoul ini satu-persatu.

+++ next C +++

maaf EYD tidak beraturan... gomawo udah mau baca -bow-


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Because Role Players !

Author : Me, Jung Echa !

Cast : DBSK member and other !

Genre : Romance. ( Hancur )

Pair : Yun to the Jae ofc !

Lenght : One shoot C.

Warning : BROMANCE, etc. Dont LIKE dont read ! Klo bca hrap tnggln jejak'y yak komen + like, thank :D

Abal" bngt dah XD

**Get Out**

" Yaaah, itulah yang aku dan kalian tidak sependapat dari dulu, games is just games, and real just in real, apa kalian begitu... "

" Diam hyung, aku tak pernah meminta pendapatmu tentang hal ini bukan ? "

" Yeah, aku hanya ingin berkomentar, apa segila itu yang ada diotak Jaejoong hyung ? Yaa, kita semua tau bukan kalau U-know hyung itu adalah seorang namja dan... "

" Apa aku harus melakukan transgender agar aku bisa bersama dengannya ? " Tanya Jaejoong dan menatap kedua teman hidupnya dalam kota seoul ini satu-persatu.

**+++ Bag C +++**

_It's More Than Games !_

Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan matanya yang terbelalak hebat, begitupun dengan Junsu. Namun sesaat kemudian kekehan yang memecah hening yang sesaat terjadi keluar dari mulut Junsu. Jaejoong menatapnya heran, sedangkan Changmin menghela napasnya.

Ini buruk, sungguh sangat buruk, kenapa Junsu tidak mengerti sedikitpun bagaimana keadaan sekarang, bisakah dia hanya diam dan melihat tanpa berkomentar dan berdebat dengan Changmin soal Jaejoong. Jika dia tidak peduli, maka teruslah begitu jangan pura-pura peduli dan akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu yang semakin membuat Jaejoong terjerambab jauh dalam perasaan sakitnya.

" Sungguh sangat menggelikan hyung ! " Komentar Junsu atas pertanyaan yang serius dari Jaejoong tadi. Jaejoong mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya menatap Junsu semakin tidak mengerti.

" Ke..kenapa Su ? Bukan kah jika aku melakukan transgender maka aku akan menjadi seperti yang U-know inginkan ? " Tanya Jaejoong polos dan menyapu cairan yang membasahi sempurna wajah cantiknya.

" Kau pikir dengan kau melakukan transgender maka semuanya selesai ? U-know hyung akan menyukaimu begitu saja ? Huh sungguh pemikiran yang surut ! Tentu saja... "

" Junsu hyung ! " Desis Changmin lagi dan memotong kalimat yang mungkin akan lebih menyakitkan hati Jaejoong diluncurkan dari mulutnya itu. Changmin menatap tajam Junsu yang kini tersenyum miris.

" Apa Min ? Apa ? Ooh iya bukan kah kau SEME satu-satu nya disini ? Lalu bagaimana tanggapanmu jika kau tau couple mu itu seorang namja dan ketika dia melakukan transgender, apa kau masih mau dengannya ? Tentu kau akan merasa... "

" Aku menyukai couple ku apa adanya hyung, aku menyukai dirinya bukan gender yang disandangnya, bagiku cinta tak memandang batasan, jika kau benar-benar mencintai orang itu tetap pertahankan cintamu, keyakinanmu dan juga harga dirimu, buat dirimu berharga dimata setiap orang yang memandangmu ! " Sahut Changmin tajam dan cukup membuat Junsu tersentak dengan kata-kata Changmin tadi, terutama pada kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya.

" Huh, tentu saja kau bisa mengatakan itu, karna kau sekarang adalah straight dan tentu saja couple mu itu adalah seorang yeoja ! " Ucap Junsu, dia benar-benar tak ingin disudutkan Changmin.

" Lalu apa bedanya hyung ? Jika dia namja pun aku akan bersikap sama, apa bedanya juga kau dengan Jaejoong hyung ? Bukan kah Micky mu itu real namja ? Apa benar kau akan terus mengatakan roleplayers hanya sebuah games ? Demi Tuhan hyung ! Jika kau menganggap itu hanya games kau tak akan pernah mau menjadikan dirimu BOTTOM dan membiarkan orang lain mengambil alih atas kuasa permainanmu, demi TUHAN, aku kenal dirimu melebihi orang lain ! " Sahut Changmin dan setengah emosi sukses membuat Junsu menggeram dan menatap namja yang lebih tinggi dan muda diantara mereka ini tajam.

" Jika kau menganggap ini games kau akan mencari seorang yeoja untuk menikmati lebih permainanmu tapi nyatanya sampai detik ini kau masih merasa nyaman dan aku berani bertaruh kau terlalu enggan beranjak dari Micky yang selalu memanjakanmu utuh, kau belum menemui titik dimana yang Jaejoong hyung rasakan sekarang, maka dari itu hyung, tutuplah mulutmu dan hargailah perasaan orang lain, sekalipun itu hanya GAMES ! " Sambung Changmin lagi dan menekan pada kata games yang diucapkannya.

" Minnie... " Tegur Jaejoong yang merasa kasihan pada Junsu yang dipojokkan habis-habisan oleh changmin, apa lagi kini mata namja imut itu terlihat berkaca-kaca.

" Dia pantas mendengar itu hyung, agar dia tau dirinya pun terjebak dalam situasi yang sama yang dia sendiri tak mau mengakuinya karna rasa takut ! " Sahut Changmin dan membuka kembali laptop Jaejoong, menswitch of nya, kembali menutupnya.

Sekilas Changmin menatap Junsu yang beranjak keluar dari ruang kamar Jaejoong. Jujur sebenarnya Changmin tak ingin berdebat seperti anak kecil tentang hal ini, tapi Junsu terlalu menyebalkan untuk dibiarkan bicara. Terlebih lagi kata-katanya itu teramat berbahaya untuk perasaan Jaejoong yang sangat rapuh sekarang. Dan lagi, yang dikatakan Changmin benar, pikirkan saja, jika dia menganggap semua itu games kenapa dia mau bertahan menjadi uke sedangkan dia mampu menjadi seme dan mendapatkan kesenangan lebih atas games nya ? Jika itu bukan perasaan seperti yang Jaejoong miliki lalu apa ? Roleplayers bukan hanya sebuah games dalam dunia cyberg, roleplayers adalah games yang sangat menekan pada sebuah perasaan, dan hal itu pun pasti akan diakui oleh pemain dari games itu, jika mereka tidak pintar-pintar membedakan mana yang real dan games maka akan seperti inilah, terjebak dalam games yang dimainkan.

" Hyung... " Panggil Changmin pelan pada Jaejoong yang menunduk diam.

" Eumm... " Sahut Jaejoong pelan dan menghapus cairan yang sempat singgah kembali kepipi putihnya.

" Everything is gonna be okay hyung " ucap Changmin dan duduk ditepi ranjang Jaejoong.

" Ta..tapi Min... "

" Yunho hanya terlalu sulit menerima itu hyung, dia perlu waktu, dan hal itu tidak mudah hyung, kau harus bersabar, dan jangan pernah berpikir bodoh untuk melakukan transgender, tetaplah menjadi Kim Jaejoong yang aku kenal dulu, jika dia benar-benar dengan apa yang dia katakan padamu sebelumnya, maka dia akan menerimamu juga dengan apa adanya dirimu hyung " ucap Changmin dan kembali merengkuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya, butiran cairan beningpun tak bisa dihindari dari mata namja jangkung ini.

" Ta.. Tapi "

" Dengar hyung, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu direal mu, maka dari itu kau harus mendengarkanku hyung... " Jaejoong menatap Changmin, dia kurang bisa memahami maksud kata Changmin, apa dia benar-benar akan suka rela ikut masuk dalam urusannya ini ? Ini sangat rumit dan Jaejoong sendiripun sangat paham akan hal itu.

" Sekarang hanya dengarkan aku hyung, kau percaya padaku kan ? " Tanya Changmin dan diangguki Jaejoong yang seperti anak kecil.

" Berikan semua alat komunikasimu yang bisa menghubungkanmu dengan dunia luar hyung ! " Perintah Changmin dan mendapat respon kerutan kening oleh Jaejoong.

" Kau harus bisa tenang untuk sementara waktu, menata kembali hatimu dan mengendalikan segala emosionalmu, mungkin tidak berhubungan dengan Yunho adalah cara terbaik sekarang ! " Jelas Changmin dan kontan membuat mata sembab Jaejoong membesar sempurna.

" A..aniyo Minnie, jika aku tanpa U-know Yunho, bagaimana aku... "

" Kau pasti akan bisa hyung, percayalah padaku, everything is gonna be okay, I'm promise ! " Ucap Changmin dan menatap dalam mata Jaejoong, meyakinkannya pada apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

" Eeumm tapi, jika aku tidak ada maka U-know akan dengan Hero itu Min-ah, Hero yang sedang asik ngobrol dengannya itu, aku takut Min-ah, aku takut jika U-know meninggalkan ku dan bersama dengan Hero itu, aku... Hiks... " lagi-lagi air mata Jaejoong meloloskan diri dari sudut matanya, Changmin menghapusnya perlahan dia sangat mengerti betapa takutnya Jaejoong sekarang, tapi dia juga sedang menyusun sebuah rencana besar yang akan membuat U-know bungkam dan tentu saja menyesal karna telah mengacuhkan Hero milik Jaejoong selama 1 minggu ini juga dia akan menjamin Yunho akan membayar lebih dari apa yang Jaejoong rasakan sekarang.

" Tenanglah hyung, kau harus lebih tenang, aku sudah berjanji untuk membantumu, maka percayalah padaku, ku pikir kau perlu sedikit penyegaran, besok couple RP ku akan ku minta untuk menemani hyung, aku takut hyung kesepian sendiri " jelas Changmin pada sebagian rencana yang sudah berhasilnya untuk mengurus Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap Changmin lekat, dia sungguh sangat percaya pada namja yang sudah seperti dongsaengnya ini. Bahkan ketika dia berencana meloloskan diri dari studynya dan kembali keseoul pun Changmin dengan senang hati akan menampungnya ke apartementnya dan Junsu.

" Eotteoke hyung ? " Tanya Changmin lagi memastikan Jaejoong setuju dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Tak ada pilihan lain buat Jaejoong, mungkin mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Changmin itu akan lebih baik dari pada dia terus-terusan merasa sakit sedangkan couple yang sangat dicintainya itu sedang sangat asik bersama dengan Hero yang lain tanpa mempedulikannya sedikitpun. Dia sungguh tak bisa menggambarkan apa-apa tentang itu nantinya.

Jaejoong mengangguk pasrah. Hatinya sudah sangat hancur ketika melihat wall post Hero lain yang memanggil U-know-nya my bear ! Hey, bukankah itu U-know adalah couplenya dalam RP dan itu artinya tak ada yang boleh memanggil U-know-nya itu dengan sebutan my bear selain dirinya. Tapi, kenapa Hero itu bisa ? Kenapa U-know-nya juga membiarkannya dan seolah hal itu sangat disengaja untuk diperlihatkan padanya.

" Percayalah padaku hyung ! " Ucap Changmin lagi dan membelai bahu Jaejoong lembut.

" Ne Minnie... " Sahut Jaejoong pelan, dia sungguh berharap banyak pada Changmin, walau mungkin harapannya itu hanya sebuah harapan.

" Sekarang istirahatlah... " Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengatur posisinya untuk berbaring diranjang empuknya. Sedangkan Changmin, dengan cekatan dia mengambil laptop jaejoong dan gadget-gadget lainnya milik namja ini.

" Jalja hyung... " Changmin mematikan lampu kamar Jaejoong sebelum dia beranjak dari kamar namja cantik ini. Sebuah senyum miring terukir jelas diwajah namja jangkung ini.

" Now, games is over hyungdeul ! " Gumamnya dan menyeringai sadis kemudian memasuki ruang kamarnya.

_He Is Mine !_

Yunho tersenyum manis ketika mendapat sebuah notification dan segera membukanya. Jari jemarinya sangat cekatan menari bebas dilayar Ipad miliknya. Lagi-lagi Yunho terkekeh ketika membaca wall post yang mungkin membuatnya terhiburnya dibalasnya kemudian dia kembali berjalaj ke home atau beranda. Namun sesaat kemudian mata musangnya memicing dan segera berlari ke account facebook yang memecah perhatiannya itu.

" Hero From TVXQ went from being in a relationship to single " gumam Yunho dan semakin membesarkan matanya. Dadanya berdetak-detak tak karuan, dan entahlah kenapa dia merasa begitu sangat emosi dan kacau melihat hal ini. segera Yunho menarikan jemarinya dan mengirimkan wall postnya pada Hero, ya Hero yang sesaat lalu masih utuh menjadi couplenya.

Why you change our relationship ?

Pertanyaan Yunho pada wall post yang dia kirimkan kepada Hero. Jujur hatinya tiba-tiba merasa tak enak dan gelisah, jaringannya sistem otaknya seakan tak bisa berpikir untuk melakukan apapun sekarang. Tak lama menunggu sebuah balasa wall post datang ke wall account facebook.

Why you ignored me ? Are you bored with me ? Or you have someone spesial than me, I think yes !

Yunho menggeleng dan kembali menarikan dengan cepat jemari-jemarinya membalas wall yang dikirimkan oleh Hero-nya. Keringat mulai membasahi bagian keningnya.

No ! I'm not have someone else, I just have you ! Come on Jaejoong dont be like this !

Dengan perasaan deg-degan yang luar biasa Yunho menunggu balasan dari Hero, bahkan tanpa tanggung-tanggung dia menyebut nama real Hero-nya.

If you just have me ? Why you ignored me, it's 7 day's Mr. Jung, and do you know, how much faint in my heart ? You dont need me anymore since we meet ! You not love me like you say's before ! And I'm like stupid person, who the one be crazy because this roleplayers ! I love you more anything in this world, in our games roleplayers and in my real !

Yunho tertunduk membaca kata-kata wall post dari Hero-nya. Dia tau dan sangat tau kalau dia mengacuhkan Hero sudah 7 hari dan itu memang disengaja olehnya. Dan benar, semua itu karna pertemuan mereka hari itu. Jujur sampai detik ini juga Yunho masih belum bisa terima kalau Hero couplenya itu adalah seorang namja, jauh dilubuk hatinya dia sangat berharap Hero-nya itu adalah yeoja. Namun apa dapat dikata kalau kenyataannya berkata lain.

Yunho membaca ulang lagi kiriman dari Hero. Otaknya sejenak berpikir untuk membalas kiriman ini.

" Aah ! " Decaknya dan kembali menuliskan sesuatu diwall Hero.

Oh come on Hero, it's just games, why you so seriously about this fucking games !

Selang beberapa menit balasan dari Hero pun datang.

I'm really going crazy because you, and if all this just games, I want find another person who love me just in games and dont say about his love in real with me, who person that want kiss my lips in real, hold my hand, caress my hair and huging me in real life ! Now I'm know, it's just lies, your liar ! Okay, this is really FUCKING GAMES ! So will it end Mr. Jung.

" Shiitttttt ! " Umpat Yunho dan melemparkan ipadnya kesisi tempat tidurnya yang lain. Dia benar-benar geram membaca wall post Hero. Yunho beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir, berpikir itulah yang sedang dilakukan namja ini. Kali ini Hero benar-benar memojokkannya dengan semua kata-kata yang pernah dia katakan pada Hero sebelumnya. Bagai sebuah tamparan nyata yang diberikan Hero padanya. Terlebih lagi dia sangat tidak rela jika harus " break " dengan Hero. Sungguh dia masih sangat yakin tidak akan mampu melihat wall post yang ada di wall Hero-nya jika dari orang lain atau U-know yang lainnya.

Aah, bukankah jika Yunho ingin menghindari Hero atau lebih tepatnya Jaejoong kenapa dia masih merasa cemburu jika mengingat hal itu ? Dan lagi, bukankah dia harusnya merasa senang karna Hero mengubah status hubungan mereka tanpa ia minta ? Lalu, kenapa Yunho marah karna Hero membalikkan semua kata-katanya dan mengubah status hubungan mereka ?

" Fucking games ? " Gumamnya dan bertanya pada diri sendiri, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya. Seakan tidak terima dengan kata-kata itu.

Naah, bukankah Yunho sendiri yang bilang itu fucking games, kenapa dia harus emosi dengan kata-kata itu ? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada namja ini ? Kenapa dia bagai orang linglung sekarang, benar bagai tak punya konsisten dan sangat kekanak-kanakan. Ooh Jung Yunho, kau benar-benar terlihat sangat rumit. Benar-benar rumit dan hal itu kau sendiri yang membuatnya.

" Come on Yun, come... " Deringan ponselnya membuat Yunho sedikit berdecak dan dengan perasaan yang enggan dia mengambil ponselnya dan melirik kelayar, hanya untuk menengok siapa sang penelponnya kali ini.

" Boa ! " Ucapnya dan memutar bola matanya kemudian menekan tombol merah pada layar ponsel touchscreennya.

Kembali ponselnya berdering ketika dia hendak meletakkan benda itu kedalam laci meja nakasnya. Kali ini Yunho ingin cepat-cepat mereject panggilan ini, namun dengan cepat dia membatalkan niatnya itu ketika sekilas membaca nama sang penelpon.

" Yoo man ? " Tanya Yunho langsung ketika dia mengangkat panggilan ini.

" ... "

" Jinja ? " Tanya Yunho dan kedua matanya membesar sempurna. Dengan cepat dia mengambil Ipadnya yang berada diujung sisi ranjangnya.

" Kau serius Yoochun ? " Tanya Yunho lagi pada Yoochun.

" Dimana ? " Tanya Yunho lagi.

" ... "

" Okay Chun thank ! " Panggilan diakhiri oleh Yunho dan dengan segera kembali jemari-jemarinya berjelajah discreen ipadnya.

" DBSK dorm " gumamnya dan segera masuk kedalam sebuah group yang bernama DBSK DORM.

Mata Yunho seakan ingin mencuat keluar ketika dia melihat postingan Hero From TVXQ yang berada disana, dengan cekatan dia mengklik kolom comment yang sudah cukup banyak. Dibacanya satu persatu komenan pada postingan photo seorang namja cute dan cantik yang rupa-rupanya sedang memecah konsentrasi tiap Roleplayers yang sedang online sekarang. Bahkan Micky atau Roleplayers milik Yoochun itu pun mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup membuat seorang Yunho naik darah. Yeah, benar bukan hanya Yoochun saja, tapi pada setiap RP yang sedang memberikan komentarnya pada sebuah photo yang berketerangan " it's me in real ! I'm a namja -lol- "

" Shiit ! What the fuck ? " Umpat Yunho ketika ada seorang roleplayer U-know lainnya yang mengatakan dia jatuh cinta pada real Hero, tak peduli dia seorang namja, tapi dia begitu sangat cantik melebihi real dari roleplayers yeoja yang pernah memperlihatkan selca mereka.

Rasa-rasanya udara malam ini sangat panas buat Yunho, keringat dingin mulai membasahi beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dan hatinya cukup sangat panas melihat hal ini. Apa lagi ketika melihat komentar terbaru Yoochun yang ingin dia bunuh detik ini juga.

" I dont care if you namja or yeoja, your really beautiful hyung, and I will change my RP be U-know if you want with me... " Gumam Yunho yang membaca komenan terbaru dari Yoochun.

" Shit ! He is mine ! " Umpat Yunho dan setengah berteriak. Jari jemarinya kini menuliskan sesuatu dikolom komentar pada postingan photo milik Hero atau lebih tepatnya selca milik Jaejoong yang sedang dipertontonkan didorm DBSK atau TVXQ ini.

WTF ! HE IS MINE !

Itu lah deretan kata yang dia tuliskan pada komentar photo Jaejoong yang benar-benar nampak cute dan cantik. Kemudian dia membuka penuh ukuran photo namja cantik ini dan mensavenya. Yunho memandang dalam pada photo yang benar-benar sempurna pada layar ipadnya. Namun sesaat kemudian dia kembali berjelajah pada account facebooknya dan menuliskan sebuah status.

DON'T EVER YOU TOUCH Hero From TVXQ, COZ HE IS MINE ! AND FOREVER BE MINE !

Dengan hati yang benar-benar luar biasa gundah dan jantung yang berdetak cepat juga pikirannya yang sekarang hanya dipenuhi oleh Hero-nya atau Jaejoong, juga rasa takut yang kini menggebu-gebu dirasanya. Yunho kembali membuka account facebook Hero-nya, sejenak dia terdiam dan menggigit bawahnya. Yaa dia sedang memikirkan kata apa yang akan dia tulis pada wall post Hero. Entahlah, dia terlalu bingung untuk memulai dari awal percakapan mereka dan menutup percakapan yang panas dan mengguncang emosi dari keduanya.

Okey, Yunho memang mengakui kini kalau dirinya salah karna mengacuhkan Hero selama 1 minggu ini. Dan soal pertemuan mereka harusnya Yunho juga mengejar Jaejoong pada waktu itu atau bertanggung jawab pada prilakunya. Namun sama sekali dia tidak melakukan itu malah memperparah keadaan dengan hanya mendiamkan Jaejoong.

Yeeah itu cukup simple kenapa Yunho bersikap seperti ini. Pertama, dia sungguh sangat shock pada pertemuan mereka yang sungguh tak disangkanya kalau Hero-nya adalah namja, dia pikir sebelumnya adalah yeoja layaknya Jihye yang juga bermain sebagai RP Hero dan RP Hero lainnya yang memang bergender yeoja, tapi berbeda dengan Jaejoong. Bayangkan ! Jika kau berada diposisinya pada saat itu dan kau pikir couple tercintamu yang begitu sangat mempengaruhimu dalam kehidupan real mu itu adalah bergender beda denganmu, tapi ketika pertemuan kalian, kau baru mengetahui kalau couple mu itu adalah seseorang yang bergender sama denganmu. Bagaimana sikapmu pada waktu ? Kau tidak dapat berpikir kan ? Kau buntu kan ? Kau terlalu shock atau semacamnya kan ? Dan hal itu pun yang terjadi pada Yunho saat itu.

Kedua ! Kenapa Yunho mengacuhkan Jaejoong selama seminggu ini ? Itu juga cukup sederhana, karna setelah pertemuan dengan Jaejoong, Yunho merasakan suatu peperangan hebat yang terjadi pada dirinya, yeah it's complicated scandal ! Dia memang menyukai Hero dalam realnya, dia sungguh menyukai karakter Hero couplenya itu. Tapi menerima gender real Hero-nya adalah namja itu membuat sistem jaringan otaknya tak berfungsi, sedangkan dia masih meyakini dirinya adalah seseorang yang normal dengan menyukai yeoja bahkan dia mempunyai kekasih real seorang yeoja, apa dia akan merusak keseksualannya dengan meneruskan menjadi roleplayers U-know dan terus bersama dengan Hero ? Yeah, jika dia menganggap hal ini games, mungkin dia akan melakukan hal yang mudah, hanya tinggalkan atau putusin Hero dan cari Hero-Hero atau pun yeoja-yeoja RP dari Girl Band ataupun penyanyi solo lainnya dan menjadikan itu couplenya. Setidaknya itu yang akan RP person lakukan dalam games mereka. Tapi berbeda dengan Yunho bukan ? Dia hanya mendiamkannya tanpa niat memutusinya. Karna dia masih terlalu bingung pada diri sendiri dan terlalu rumit untuk memikirkan dampak nyata yang akan dia alami di realnya. Juga dia harus mengurus Boa, mungkin memutuskan hubungannya dengan Boa dan mengatakan dia harus berpacaran dengan Jaejoong karna RP yang mereka mainkan. Ooh god ! Itu sungguh sangat menghancurkan harga diri seorang Yunho, jika Jaejoong yeoja mungkin itu adalah hal yang sangat biasa dilakukan para kekasih ketika meninggalkan pasangannya dan memilih bersama yang lain yang membuatnya nyaman. Namun, hal ini berbeda dan itulah alasan dan letak complicate scandal yang dialami namja tampan ini.

" Jaejoong... Mianhae... " Gumamnya dan menuliskan kata-kata itu pada wall account facebook dan disini sekali lagi Yunho memanggilnya Jaejoong !.

Yunho bersiap mengklik kolom post pada layar ipadnya. Dihelanya napasnya dalamnya dan dipejamkannya matanya. Sekedar untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau hal ini adalah yang paling benar dilakukannya.

" Oppa... " Teriakkan Jihye yang tanpa sopan santun langsung menembus pintu kamar Yunho dan menatap Yunho tajam. Yunho menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk mengklik pada kolom post diwall Hero, dan balas menatap Jihye bingung dengan keningnya yang berkerut.

" Ne ? " Tanya Yunho mencoba terlihat tenang walau sesungguhnya dia sangat kacau !.

" Apa kau gila oppa ? Kau gila dengan memberi komentar seperti itu pada photo yang dipost Hero didorm ? " Tanya Jihye menuntut dan menatap tajam Yunho. Yunho diam, masih mencoba untuk tenang menanggapi kata-kata dongsaengnya. Rasa-rasanya menyembunyikan hal itupun sudah sangat percuma sekarang. Sedangkan seluruh RP TVXQ / DBSK tau kalau Hero From TVXQ adalah seorang namja, tepatnya namja cantik.

Yunho hanya menghela napasnya kemudian menatap Jihye, dia benar-benar tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jihye tadi. Apa dia sudah gila ? Yaa, dia mungkin sudah gila karna hal itu.

" Kenapa oppa ? Kenapa kau diam ? Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Hero-mu itu dan tak bisa memisahkan antara games dan real ? " Tanya Jihye setengah emosi. Yunho bangkit dari ranjang empuknya dan menatap Jihye sedikit tajam.

" Jihye... "

" Oppa dia seorang namja sama sepertimu, jika dia... "

" Jihye... "

" Ani oppa... "

" Jihye dengarkan oppa... "

" Kau sudah mempunyai Boa eunni apa kau ingin mengatakan pada Boa eunni kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya op... "

" Menyukai siapa ? " Pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir seorang yeoja yang baru saja memasuki kamar Yunho, kontan membuat Yunho dan Jihye terkejut bukan main. Dua kakak beradik ini kini berpandangan, seakan bertukar pikiran tentang apa yang akan mereka katakan atau jelaskan pada yeoja yang begitu sangat penasaran dan tertarik pada percakapan mereka sebelumnya yang didengar olehnya.

+++ Next +++

Maaf klo ada miss typo, buat yg sdah baca makasih ya... maaf blum smpt blas review nya...

Msh trtrik /? Review please... or delete aja klo ga ada yg trtrik lg

Btw ini udah prnah aku post diakun fb ku :D


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Because Role Players !

Author : Me, Jung Echa !

Cast : DBSK member and other !

Genre : Romance. ( Hancur )

Pair : Yun to the Jae ofc !

Lenght : One shoot D End.

Warning : BROMANCE, etc. Dont LIKE dont read ! Klo bca hrap tnggln jejak'y yak komen + like, thank :D

Abal" bngt dah XD

**Get Out**

Yunho hanya menghela napasnya kemudian menatap Jihye, dia benar-benar tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jihye tadi. Apa dia sudah gila ? Yaa, dia mungkin sudah gila karna hal itu.

" Kenapa oppa ? Kenapa kau diam ? Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Hero-mu itu dan tak bisa memisahkan antara games dan real ? " Tanya Jihye setengah emosi. Yunho bangkit dari ranjang empuknya dan menatap Jihye sedikit tajam.

" Jihye... "

" Oppa dia seorang namja sama sepertimu, jika dia... "

" Jihye... "

" Ani oppa... "

" Jihye dengarkan oppa... "

" Kau sudah mempunyai Boa eunni apa kau ingin mengatakan pada Boa eunni kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya op... "

" Menyukai siapa ? " Pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir seorang yeoja yang baru saja memasuki kamar Yunho, kontan membuat Yunho dan Jihye terkejut bukan main. Dua kakak beradik ini kini berpandangan, seakan bertukar pikiran tentang apa yang akan mereka katakan atau jelaskan pada yeoja yang begitu sangat penasaran dan tertarik pada percakapan mereka sebelumnya yang didengar olehnya.

**+++ Bag D +++**

_Complicated Scandal..._

" Yunho... " Panggil yeoja ini berharap mendapat sebuah jawaban yang akan menenangkan hatinya. Yaa sedikit banyak dia sudah mendengar percakapan kakak beradik ini bukan. Bisa saja dia mendengar bagian dimana Jihye mengatakan sesuatu yang berbahaya tadi.

" Eunni-ah, kapan kau datang ? " Tanya Jihye sedikit memecah suasana yang canggung.

" Baru saja, mianhae aku langsung masuk ke kamar Yunho " jawabnya dan tersenyum tipis.

" Aah gwenchana, kau ingin bertemu deng... "

" Jadi apa maksud percakapan kalian tadi ? Maksudku... "

" Itu... "

" Aku rasa sekarang waktu nya kau harus tau semua Boa ! " Ucapan tegas yang keluar dari mulut Yunho, membuat kedua mata Jihye membesar sempurna, dan Boa sedikit bingung.

" Tapi oppa... "

" Ini waktu yang tepat Jihye, tak perlu lagi ada yang perlu disembunyikan, I love my Hero than anything ! " Potong cepat Yunho pada kata-kata protesan yang ingin meluncur dari mulut Jihye. Jihye menutup kedua matanya ketika dengan lantang Yunho mengatakan dia mencintai Hero-nya.

" Hero ? Siapa dia ? " Tanya Boa yang semakin bingung.

Yunho menghela napasnya kemudian menatap Boa dan Jihye bergantian. Dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jihye pada saat ini. Mungkin dia tidak bisa atau lebih tepatnya belum bisa terima jika Yunho lebih memilih Hero-nya dari pada kekasih realnya Boa.

" Yunho... " Panggil Boa yang seakan menuntut penjelasan tentang ini.

Yunho memejamkan matanya, meyakinkan hatinya bahwa apa yang akan diucapkannya ini adalah benar dan inilah yang diinginkan olehnya, dia sangat sadar dan tentu tanpa sebuah paksaan ataupun tekanan dari siapapun.

" Hero is my love ! My beloved ! " Ucap Yunho tegas dan sesaat kemudian membuka kedua matanya, menatap setiap reaksi pada dua orang yeoja yang ada didalam kamar mewahnya.

Jihye menghela napas beratnya dan menatap Yunho dengan ekspresi kecewanya. Dan Boa, bisa dibayangkan apa yang terjadi pada yeoja ini ? Boa terdiam dan mematung ditempatnya, cairan sebening krystal menyeruak cepat dan menjadikan pipinya sungai kecil. Dia sungguh sangat shock dengan pengakuan Yunho tadi. Sungguh tak bisa diterima dan percayanya akan hal itu.

Jihye berdecak sedikit membuka suara pada keadaan dingin ini. Yunho menatapnya, siap mendapat serangan dari dongsaengnya tentang pilihan gila yang secara tak langsung diungkapkannya ini.

" Mianhae... " Ucap Yunho terdengar begitu lirih dan sangat bersalah, entahlah kata itu dia tujukan untuk Jihye atau Boa yang masih mematung. Yunho menunduk dan menghela napasnya, rasa-rasanya hatinya sedikit lega telah mengucapkan hal itu.

" Yun... " Panggil lirih Boa dan menatap lekat Yunho yang segera mengangkat kepalanya dan balas menatap yeoja cantik itu.

" Jadi maksudmu... "

" Mianhae Boa, aku tak bisa lagi meneruskan semuanya denganmu, mianhae... " Potong cepat Yunho sebelum kata-kata yang mungkin akan membuatnya goyah keluar dari mulut Boa. Boa menutup mulutnya dengan jari-jari lentiknya, sungguh sangat sulit diterimanya akan hal itu. Tanpa kejelasan yang sempurna dan tanpa dia benar-benar tau apa masalahnya, dia diputusi begitu saja oleh Yunho. Ini sangat menyakitkan, tentu saja. Boa menatap lantai kamar mewah Yunho, tertegun dengan nasib sial yang baru saja dialaminya. Hening.

" Oppa, aku tau sejak awal aku tak mempunyai hak sedikitpun mencampuri urusan pribadimu bahkan cintamu, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk dirimu dan masa depanmu nanti, jika kau memutuskan semua ini, aku pun akan terima meski itu sedikit sulit... " Ucap Jihye cukup tegas dan menatap Yunho penuh arti. Yunho sungguh tak tau kata apa yang harus diucapkannya pada Jihye, juga pada Boa, dia sangat tau yeoja itu butuh penjelasan lebih untuk rasa sakitnya. Mungkin ingin mengetahui siapa itu Hero yang tadi disebut-sebut oleh mereka dan merebut hati Yunho darinya. Sedangkan Jihye, entahlah dia sulit untuk memilih kata pada dongsaengnya yang benar-benar tau keadaan sekarang.

Hening, tiga orang ini kembali hening dengan pikiran yang berkutat dalam otak masing-masing. Kejadian ini sungguh sangat sulit untuk dilalui oleh mereka, terlebih lagi Boa. Mungkin dia sangat tak terima diperlakukan tidak adil begini, tadi nya dia pikir Jihye akan membelanya namun diluar dugaan Jihye malah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat pupus harapannya untuk bersama dengan Yunho lagi.

" Heh... " Helaan napas yang terdengar berat memecah keheningan, Boa menatap dalam Yunho dan juga Jihye yang salah tingkah, kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamar mewah Yunho. Entahlah kepergian Boa seakan membuat AC dalam kamarnya berfungsi kembali. Yunho menghela napas lega nya dan Jihye menatapnya penuh arti.

" Aku rasa dia perlu penjelasan lebih untuk sebuah pengakhiran hubungan oppa... " Ucap Jihye hati-hati, dia sedikit takut jika Yunho melampiaskan amarahnya pada dirinya. Setidaknya dia cukup bersalah dalam kejadian ini.

" Aku tau Jihye, dia tentu sangat bingung dan merasa bodoh, tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti tadi, hanya saja rasanya sulit untuk menjelaskan semuanya... " Sahut Yunho dan duduk ditepian ranjangnya.

" Aku paham, istirahatlah sekarang oppa, aku akan membantu menjelaskan padanya " Yunho sedikit membesarkan matanya dan menatap kearah Jihye, sedikit kurang percaya pada apa yang dia dengar tadi.

" Kau melalui hari yang cukup sulit hari ini, selebihnya mungkin akan lebih sulit lagi untuk menggapai Hero-mu, semangat oppa " senyum cantik terukir pada wajah Jihye, dan membuat Yunho sesaat terpana. Yaa tentu, bukankah beberapa menit lalu dongsaengnya ini berbeda pendapat dengannya, tapi kata-katanya tadi cukup menegaskan kalau dia sekarang tak menentang apa yang diinginkan Yunho bukan ?

Yunho membalas senyum dongsaengnya itu.

" Gomawo Jihye... " Ucapnya terdengar canggung dan hanya dibalaas senyum oleh Jihye yang kemudian meninggalkan Yunho sendiri didalam kamarnya.

Yunho sekali lagi menghela napasnya beratnya. Bagai melalui sebuah cobaan yang begitu sulit kejadian tadi. Tapi hatinya cukup lega, meski terkesan sadis dan kejam pada Boa, namun akan lebih dari itu semua jika dia bersama dengan Boa namun hati dan pikirannya bukan pada tempatnya. Yaa, inilah yang terbaik untuk hubungannya. Sepersekian detik kemudian mata Yunho membesar dan cepat kembali keranjang empuknya kemudian mengambil Ipadnya, segera dia klik kolom post pada wall post yang hendak dia kirimkan pada Hero sebelum Jihye mengacaukan semuanya tadi.

" What the... " Ucap pelan Yunho dan dengan cepat menggerak-gerakkan tangannya pada screen ipadnya, matanya membesar dan keringat dingin lagi-lagi mulai mengeluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

" Mwo ? " Ucapnya lagi dan semakin mempercepat kerja jari-jarinya.

" Shit ! " Umpatnya dan menghempaskan ipadnya sembarang kemudian berdiri dengan wajah yang sulit untuk diartikan apa yang sedang dirasakannya.

" Apa-apaan ini ! " Gumamnya dan berdecak.

" Aaarrrggghhh " Yunho setengah teriak dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sesuatu yang membuat namja ini cukup gusar dan terlihat frustasi terjadi pada situs jejaring sosial itu, yeah bisa atau lebih tepatnya pada Hero-nya.

.

.

_3 Day Latter_

_In Office_

_I Drive My Self Crazy..._

Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk ruangan kantornya dan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jas mahal yang dikenakannya, dibukanya layanan internet yang selalu menghubungkannya pada dunia luar dimana dia bertemu orang yang kini selalu menghantui pikirannya dan tak pernah henti meski sedetikpun, Jaejoong !. Tapi lagi-lagi hal yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya pada 3 hari terakhir ini didapatinya. Yunho harus menghela napas berat dan dengan raut wajah yang terlihat nampak sedih.

" Hey Bro ! " Suara husky milik Yoochun yang tiba-tiba masuk ruangan memecahkan hening yang terjadi pada Yunho. Dengan cepat dia menatap namja yang kini sedang tersenyum lebar padanya.

" Hey chunnie... " Sahut Yunho dan berusaha membalas senyum Yoochun walau pada akhirnya terlihat aneh.

" Whats up ? " Tanya Yoochun dan mengambil posisi duduk didepan sofa Yunho.

" Nothing ! " Jawab Yunho dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangannya, yaa berusaha menghindari kontak mata yang ingin dilakukan Yoochun.

" Kelihatannya tidak begitu... " Ucap Yoochun dan terkekeh, Yunho mengangkat bahunya dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya.

" Ooh yaa, Hero-mu belum juga kembali dari deactive nya ? " Tanya Yoochun yang membuat jantung Yunho berdegup tak beraturan sekarang. Yaa, setiap kali dia mendengar nama Hero diucapakan terlebih lagi jika itu Hero-mu maka jantungnya akan bereaksi berlebih.

" Bisa kau lihat sendirikan " sahut Yunho pelan dan memejamkan matanya terlihat begitu menyakitkan jika mengingat hal itu.

" Yaa aku tau, dan sungguh woow aku tak bisa bohong padamu Yun, dia memang namja tapi dia mengagumkan ! " Puji Yoochun pada sosok yang benar-benar membuat seluruh pikiran Yunho tertuju padanya, Jaejoong.

" Yaah jangan sekali-kali kau berani menyentuhnya, he is mine ! " Tegas Yunho dan menatap Yoochun tajam, Yoochun terkekeh.

" Yeah, he is your in RP, but in real he is free ! " Sahut Yoochun dan balas menatap Yunho, membuat namja tampan itu emosi dan semakin tajam menatapnya.

" He is mine, RP and REAL ! " Tegas Yunho dan menekankan kata real yang diucapkannya tadi. Yoochun tertawa, seperti sebuah lelucon yang baru saja didengarnya dan diucapkan oleh Yunho.

" Jangan bercanda Yun, kau ingin menggeser Boa dan menggantikan dengan Hero ? Woow itu terdengar menakjubkan, hahaha " ucap Yoochun yang benaar-benar mengira semua hal yang dia ucapkan adalah lelucon besar dan hal itu sukses membuat Yunho panas.

" Tapi nyatanya memang begitu Yoochun ! " Sahut Yunho dan menghentikan tawa Yoochun yang langsung menatap Yunho dengan matanya yang membesar.

" Kau jangan... "

" Aku serius, maka dari itu jangan sentuh dia sedikitpun, Jaejoong milikku ! " Tegas Yunho dan menatap dalam mata Yoochun.

" Jaejoong ? Itu nama Hero ? " Tanya Yoochun bingung.

" Yaa, my Jaejoongie ! " Jawab Yunho dan menegaskan lagi kalau Jaejoong hanya miliknya, Yoochun sedikit berdeham dan merapikan pakaiannya kemudian berdiri dari sofa empuk ruangan Yunho.

" Hmm, jangan menggunakan kata kepemilikan pada Jaejoong, dia belum menjadi milik siapapun Yun, dan sekarang aku mempunyai pertemuan penting dengan seseorang ! " Ucap Yoochun yang mungkin sedang memancing emosi dan batas sabar seorang Jung Yunho.

Yoochun berlenggang pergi tanpa dosa dari ruangan Yunho. Dengan geram Yunho melempar bantalan sofa yang ada disampingya kearah pintu. Dia benar-benar tak bisa terima pada ucapan Yoochun barusan. Dilonggarkannya dasi nya yang dia rasa sangat mencekiknya ini, jantungnya memompa cepat dan hatinya sangat gelisah. Dia cukup tau pada keadaan yang terjadi sekarang.

" Ooh shiiittttt ! " Umpat Yunho emosi dan mencoba berpikir dalam keadaan otaknya yang kacau dan hanya ada sosok Jaejoong dalam jaringannya.

" Come on Yunho, thinking, thinking... " Gumam Yunho dan mulai berjalan mondar mandir dalam ruangannya.

" Hero harus kembali, ani bukan Jaejoong aku harus... "

_Kriiing kriiing_

Deringan telpon kantornya membuat Yunho sedikit kaget dan berdecak kesal. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya itu.

" Yaa ! " Sahut Yunho pada sang sekretarisnya.

" ... "

" Mwo ? Magnae Evil TVXQ Max ? " Mata Yunho sedikit membesar mendengar nama yang diucapkan sekeretarisnya itu.

" ... "

" Sambungkan ! " Perintahnya dan sedikit berpikir, yaa dia sangat kenal nama itu, nama salah satu teman RP nya dan yang membuat pertanyaan Yunho adalah, tau dari mana dia tentang Yunho, bukankah sedikit pun Yunho tak pernah membeberkan identitas realnya, dan orang itu mengetahui realnya cukup banyak. Bukankah itu sudah jelas dengan adanya panggilan telpon untuknya. Aah, Yunho begitu sangat penasaran akan itu.

" Yaa, aku sendiri ! " Ucap Yunho terdengar tenang namun jauh didalam otaknya dia sangat ingin tau bagaimana orang ini tau realnya.

" ... "

" Jinja ? " Tanya Yunho dan membesarkan matanya.

" ... "

" Berikan aku alamatnya ! " Pinta Yunho cepat.

" ... "

" Okay, gomawo " ucap Yunho dan menutup telpon, kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

.

.

Seringaian nakal tergambar dari sudut bibir namja tinggi ini dan menyimpan ponselnya kedalam saku celana jeansnya.

" Okay, waktunya pertunjukkan ! Yuhuuuu ! " Serunya dan mengambil setangkup roti diatas piring yang berada diatas meja dapur kemudian mengunyahnya dengan cepat sambil tersenyum-senyum jahil membayangkan sesuatu yang ada didalam otaknya.

.

.

_At Caffe_

Jaejoong diem dan memandangi gelas capuccinonya yang beberapa saat lalu disajikan oleh pelayan. Dihelanya napasnya panjang dan menatap nelangsa seluruh isi caffe ini. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca dan pikirannya seakan kembali ke hari tepat dimana dia bertemu dengan Yunho beberapa minggu yang lalu.

" Waeyo oppa ? " Tanya seorang yeoja yang didepannya dan tersenyum manis.

" Aah, aniyo " dengan cepat Jaejoong menggeleng dan balas tersenyum tipis.

" Ooh ku pikir sebentar lagi Changmin akan datang " Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar nama Changmin disebut oleh yeoja ini.

" Changmin ? " Tanyanya sedikit penasaran.

" Iya oppa, dia akan menjemputku, dan dia bilang... "

_Dddrrrtt dddrrttt_

Yeoja ini dengan cekatan mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar diatas meja kemudian tersenyum kearah Jaejoong dan membaca pesan teks yang tadi masuk.

" Oppa, mianhae aku harus pergi sekarang, Changmin oppa menyuruhku untuk menemuinya " ucap yeoja ini dan segera bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Jaejoong menatapnya sedikit melongo dan bingung.

" Sampai nanti oppa... " Ucapnya lagi dan melambaikan tangannya sembari berjalan menjauh dari meja yang ditempatinya bersama Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kemudian tersenyum lembut dan mulai menghirup capuccinonya. Yaa sesaat tadi dia cukup bingung, bukankah Changmin sendiri yang meminta yeoja itu untuk menemani kemanapun Jaejoong pergi beberapa hari ini, tapi entahlah kenapa hari ini Changmin malah menyuruh yeoja itu menemuinya dan meninggalkan Jaejoong. Namun secepat itu juga pikirannya berjalan dengan baik, aah mungkin saja Changmin merindukan couple RP nya dan kekasih realnya itu. Dan hal itu sungguh sangat wajar dan tentu Jaejoong sangat mengerti akan hal itu.

Kembali diedarkannya pandangannya keseluruh caffe ini. Bagai memutar kembali moment pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Yunho secara real. Begitu sangat manis dan tentu tanpa harus mengingat bagian yang pahit ketika namja tampan itu mengetahui dia seorang namja sama seperti dirinya.

" Yunho yah, bogoshipo... " Gumamnya lirih dan menghela napas panjang lagi.

" Jaejoong hyung " panggil suara dolphin yang begitu sangat dikenalnya ini, Jaejoong segera mendongak dan menatap namja imut yang ada didepan mejanya ini.

" Suie ? " Ucapnya dan membuat kerutan pada keningnya.

" Ne hyung, waeyo ? " Sahut Junsu dan mendaratkan pantat sexy nya itu pada kursi yang tadi ditempati oleh couple RP nya Changmin.

" A..aniyo, tapi dari mana kau bisa tau aku berada disini ? " Tanya heran Jaejoong, dia sungguh sangat penasaran akan hal itu. Bukankah yang mengetahui dia suka mengunjungi tempat ini hanya Changmin dan kekasihnya dan juga Yunho, mungkin.

" Mwo ? Kau lupa hyung ? Minnie bilang kau akan mentraktir kami makan siang hari ini ! " Jawab Junsu dan sedikit membesarkan matanya, sungguh tak percaya jika Jaejoong lupa atau menjadikan hal yang dia ucapkan sebagai lelucon.

" Aah ne su, mianhae aku sedang melamun tadi jadi lupa akan hal itu... " Jaejoong tersenyum tipis kearah Junsu yang kini tersenyum manis. Jujur Jaejoong kurang mengerti akan perkataan Junsu, tapi dia hanya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan namja imut ini. Lagi pula itu hanya sebuah traktiran makan siang kecil, tak akan pernah bermasalah untuknya.

" Mana Changmin, kenapa dia belum datang hyung ? " Tanya Junsu heran, biasanya dia selalu datang paling pertama jika dalam acara makan-makan gratis. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, bukankah hal itu juga yang baru saja dipikirkannya dan ingin dipertanyakannya pada Junsu, terlebih lagi bukankah Changmin akan pergi dengan kekasihnya tadi.

" Entahlah... " Sahut Jaejoong tidak yakin, tentu tidak pasalnya dia sendiri kurang paham dengan keadaan sekarang. Dia bingung !

" Aah, mungkin dia lagi mampir ketoko roti ataupun mini market dahulu untuk membeli beberapa makanan yang tak bisa lepas darinya itu ! " Ucap Junsu asal dan memandang caffe yang cukup mewah dan nyaman ini.

" Euumm mungkin saja su, lalu kau ingin pesan apa ? " Tanya Jaejoong pada Junsu.

" Hmm apa ya... Aku ingin... "

" Annyeong... " Sapaan hangat ini kontan membuat Jaejoong dan Junsu menatap pada seorang namja tampan yang kini sedang menyungingkan senyum mautnya.

" Ne annyeong... " Sahut Jaejoong dengan ekspresi yang sedikit bingung, sedangkan Junsu kedua matanya sedang asik berjelajah dari atas hingga bawah tubuh namja ini.

" Hero From TVXQ ? " Tanya namja ini ramah pada Jaejoong.

" Ne... " Sahut Jaejoong semakin bingung, dari mana dia tau nama RP nya itu ? Apa namja ini adalah seseorang yang mungkin bermain games seperti nya ? Lalu bagaimana dia bisa mengenali Jaejoong ? Bukankah hanya Yunho yang pernah bertemu nya secara real selain Changmin dan Junsu tentunya.

" Aah, senang bertemu denganmu dikehidupan nyata Jaejoong, aku Micky From TVXQ " kedua mata Jaejoong membesar sempurna, begitupun dengan Junsu yang mulutnya juga ikut menganga lebar.

" Mi... Micky ? " Tanya Junsu dengan suara yang bergetar.

" Ne Micky, aku RP dengan nama itu, nama real ku Park Yoochun " jawab Yoochun dan tersenyum manis.

" Tunggu, tunggu, dari mana kau mengetahui nama real ku Yoochun-sshi ? " Tanya cepat Jaejoong ketika dia menyadari namja tampan ini menyebut nya ' Jaejoong ' .

Yoochun terkekeh pelan.

" Kau benar-benar menggemaskan Jaejoong " sahut Yoochun dan menarik salah satu kursi yang ada.

" Maksudmu ? " Tanya Jaejoong heran, sedangkan Junsu dia masih terperanjat kaget dan mematung ditempatnya.

" Bukankah kita sudah melakukan kontak selama 3 hari ini Jaejoong, astaga apa kau lupa atau kau hanya ingin mengetes ku saja ? " Yoochun menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat bingung dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, berpikir.

" Aku... "

" Hyung, apa-apaan ini ? " Tanya Junsu langsung ketika dia menyadari satu hal yang membuatnya ' panas '.

" Eeh ? Maksudmu su ? " Tanya Jaejoong heran, dan menatap Junsu polos. Junsu berdecak dan membuang mukanya.

" Jangan berpura-pura polos hyung, kau tau kan nama RP nya siapa ? " Tanya Junsu ketus, Jaejoong sedikit kaget dengan nada bicara Junsu yang tidak bersahabat sekarang. Dia tau apa yang dimaksud Junsu, tapi dia sungguh sangat bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Yoochun tadi.

" Aku tau, Yoochun-sshi adalah couple RP mu, tapi aku sungguh tidak tau apa-apa tentang hal ini Su... " Jelas Jaejoong mencoba untuk tenang dalam situasi yang benar-benar tidak dipahaminya.

Kedua mata Yoochun membesar sempurna sesaat setelah Jaejoong mengatakan yang membuat hatinya bagai diledupkan secara dadakan.

" Lalu apa maksud semua ini ? Apa kau main belakang... "

" Jadi kau Xiah From TVXQ ? " Tanya Yoochun dan menatap Junsu yang sekarang menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan cairan bening yang ingin lolos dari mata sipitnya.

" Ne, aku Xiah, Xiah yang bodoh ! " Sahut Junsu setengah emosi. Yoochun menggaruk tengkuknya dan menatap datar meja, entahlah hatinya benar-benar bergemuruh hebat dan dia sungguh gugup sekarang.

" Suie, aku sungguh tidak tau apapun soal ini, aku... "

" Cukup hyung, cukup ! Aku tau, aku sangat paham kau dan Yoochun bermain-main dibelakangku kan ? Ciiih ku pikir kau... "

" Siapa yang bermain dengan siapa ? " Semua menatap kearah seorang namja yang kini tengah berdiri disamping meja mereka.

" Yunho... " Gumam Jaejoong dan menatap lekat wajah tampan Yunho yang dirinduinya. Yoochun bangkit dari duduknya.

" Yunho, sedang apa kau disini ? " Tanya Yoochun gugup dengan pertanyaan bodoh yang diajukan olehnya. Yunho menatap tajam Yoochun yang tersenyum hambar.

" Jawab, siapa yang bermain dengan siapa ? " Bentak yunho membuat 3 orang namja ini tersentak.

" Tidak ada yang... "

" Jaejoong hyung dan Yoochun ! " Sahut Junsu menatap tajam Jaejoong yang hanya diam.

" Mwo ? Bukan, kau salah baby dolphin, aku tidak berselingkuh dengan Hero ataupun Jaejoong ! " Bantah Yoochun cepat, entahlah dia sungguh tak enak jika disebut berselingkuh dengan Jaejoong ataupun Hero.

" Ooh ya ? Lalu siapa yang jelas-jelas ingin mengganti account RP nya dengan U-know jika si Hero mau menerimanya ? " Tanya Junsu dan kontan membuat Yoochun diam.

Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong yang diam dan menunduk dengan mata musangnya yang seakan menelanjangi sosok didepannya.

" Kau benar-benar bajingan Micky ! " Ucap Junsu dan bergegas menjauh dari meja dimana sang pemain RP sedang berkumpul ini. Yoochun sedikit melongo dan menatap kepergian Junsu.

" Aaiish ! " Umpat Yoochun pelan kemudian menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian lalu secepatnya meninggalkan kedua namja ini untuk mengejar Junsu yang sudah membuat hatinya kalang kabut.

Kini tinggalah Yunho dan Jaejoong, Jaejoong masih diam dan menunduk tak berani menatap mata musang yang kini menatapnya intens. Yunho menarik napasnya dan duduk dikursi yang tadi ditempati Junsu.

" Apa semua itu benar Jaejoongie ? " Tanya Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit kaget.

" Ma..maksudmu ? " Tanya balik Jaejoong atas pertanyaan yang tak dimengertinya.

" Kau main belakang dengan Yoochun ? " Tanya Yunho dan tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari paras cantik Jaejoong yang terlihat bingung.

" Aku sungguh tidak mengerti tentang semua yang terjadi hari ini Yunho-sshi " jawab Jaejoong dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia berusaha bersikap formal pada Yunho saat ini. Tentu, karna bayangan pahit akan pertemuan pertama mereka membuatnya sedikit trauma untuk bersikap seperti hari itu.

" Benarkah ? Heuh " tanya Yunho dan terkekeh pelan, Jaejoong memberanikan diri melirik kearah Yunho.

" Sungguh, aku tak mengerti apapun tentang ini... " " Apa sekarang kau berpura-pura polos didepanku Boo ? Hmm atau kau ingin mencoba menguji emosiku lagi ? " Tanya Yunho halus namun begitu sangat menusuk bagi Jaejoong dan langsung menatap wajah Yunho tak mengerti, juga Jaejoong tidak menyadari dengan panggilan yang diucapkan Yunho untuknya, jika dia mendengarnya mungkin sekarang hatinya bersorak senang.

" Yun aku... "

" Oppa... " Jaejoong dan Yunho menatap yeoja yang kini tersenyum manis pada mereka.

" Eeh Yo... "

" Oppa, aku tinggal sebentar ternyata bertemu teman oppa, hmm tapi aku ingin pulang sekarang oppa, kajja... " Ucap yeoja ini dan menarik lengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong bingung dan otaknya benar-benar tak bisa berpikir. Kenapa couple RP Changmin datang lagi dan bersikap yang dia sendiri tak mengerti.

Yunho menatap tajam permandangan yang sukses membuat hatinya panas ini. Rahangnya terkantup rapat dan dari balik bawah meja, tangannya mengepal erat. Dia sungguh tak bisa terima dengan scene yang sekarang.

" Kajja oppa kita pergi, hmm teman Joongie oppa, annyeong, sampai jumpa lagi, mian aku dan oppa tersayang harus pergi... " Ucap yeoja ini centil dan menggandeng mesra lengan Jaejoong sembari menariknya berjalan menjauh dari meja caffe yang ditempatinya tadi.

Yunho menggebrak meja caffe emosi, memancing para pengunjung lain menatapnya bingung sekaligus horor.

" WTF ! " Umpatnya kesal dan melonggarkan dasinya lagi-lagi.

" Aiissh ! Siapa yeoja centil itu ! Apa-apaan dia, seenak nya saja mengambil Jaejoong-ku dari ku ! " Gumam Yunho dan mencoba berpikir ditengah sulutan rasa emosi dan cemburunya yang menjadi satu.

.

.

_Inconsolabe..._

Changmin tertawa puas ketika melihat status-status yabg gloomy berhamburan diwall U-know Leader TVXQ atau lebih tepatnya milik Jung Yunho. Jaejoong menatap namja tinggi ini bingung, sedari tadi dia meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi dicaffe tadi, namun Changmin hanya bilang ' sabar hyung, tinggal memetik apa yang kita inginkan ' dah hal itu malah menambah rasa penasaran Jaejoong tentang hal itu.

" Katakan padaku Minnie, apa yang terjadi hari ini dan kenapa kekasihmu membawaku menjauh dari Yunho ? Kau tau kan aku sangat merindukan dia... " Ucap Jaejoong untuk kesekian kalinya dia bertanya perihal di caffe itu.

" Aku tau hyung, tapi lihatlah ini... " Changmin memutar laptop milik Jaejoong yang sudah beberapa hari ini ditangannya dan menunjukkan pada namja cantik itu facebook milik orang yang benar-benar dicintainya itu.

" Mwo... " Gumam Jaejoong terperangah hebat ketika membaca status-status penuh emosi dari rasa cemburu dan juga sangat gloomy tentunya.

Yaaah girl ! HE IS MINE ! Just MINE ever and forever ! RP and REAL life !

What should I do now ! I want him really !

Dont touch him or I'll killing you !

I miss my Hero so badly... I love you boo...

My Baby boo where are you now ? I'm really need you, I'm so sorry I'm too selfish and I'm so stupid, please boo come back...

Begitulah status-status yang dituliskan Yunho pada hari ini. Sangat jarang Yunho membuat status terlebih lagi seperti itu. Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat tadi.

" Ini benar-benar account milik Yunho ? " Tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin yang terkekeh mendengar pertaanyaan polos Jaejoong.

" Sudah jelaskan hyung, U-know Leader TVXQ " jawab Changmin dan kembali memutar laptop menghadapnya.

" Minnie, kau apakan dia ? Kenapa dia menjadi... "

" Tenanglah hyung, semua akan baik-baik saja, aku akan menepati janjiku padamu sebentar lagi ! " Smirk samar terlihat dari bibir namja ini, Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia sungguh sangat merindukan Yunho dan melihat status-status Yunho tadi ingin rasanya dia membalasnya dan mengatakan kalau dia hanya milik namja tampan itu. Bukankah hal itu terlalu mudah rasanya buat Yunho setelah semuanya dan beruntung yang mengambil alih permainan sekarang adalah Changmin.

" Minnie ah, setidaknya kau kembalikan ponselku, aku sangat bosan... " Rengek Jaejoong dan memberikan puppy eyes andalannya pada Changmin.

" Jangan merengek soal itu lagi, sudah ku duga bertemu dengan Yunho tadi membuat hyung menjadi seperti ini, kau pasti akan membuka account mu dan mengacaukan rencanaku ! Tidak hyung, tidak akan ku biarkan ! " Tegas Changmin terdengar kejam untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin mempoutkan bibir cherrynya. Tak dielaknya dia sangat senang bertemu Yunho dan membuat suasana hatinya lebih baik, meski kata-kata Yunho tadi menusuk hatinya, setelah dia membaca status-status Yunho barusan, rasanya senyum cerah mengembang ingin dilukiskannya pada wajah cantiknya. Tentu, dia mengetahui satu hal, Yunho yang beberapa minggu lalu menyakiti perasaannya dan mencampakkannya dalam kehidupan RP dan real mereka kini benar-benar berubah dan mengejar dirinya. Entahlah sihir apa yang diberikan Changmin pada namja itu, yang jelas Jaejoong begitu sangat berterima kasih padany. Dan tentu, meski perasaan hatinya sangat menggebu-gebu karna merindukan Yunho, Jaejoong tak ingin menghancurkan seluruh kerja keras Changmin. Dan bukankah selama ini Changmin adalah pendengar dan pemberi solusi yang sangat baik untuknya ?.

" Gomawo Min-ah... " Ucap Jaejoong dan tersenyum manis pada Changmin yang menatapnya sekilas kemudian terkekeh ringan sembari memainkan jemarinya dikeyboard laptop Jaejoong.

" Tak perlu sungkan hyung, kau hyungku dan aku menyayangimu... " Sahut Changmin yang masih sibuk dan pikiran-pikirannya terlalu kreatif untuk melakukan sesuatu yang ada diotaknya.

' Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengubah Role Players menjadi Real... '

.

.

_In Office..._

Yunho menatap tajam Yoochun yang kini tengah mengeluarkan keringat-keringat dingin dari pori-pori kulitnya. Sedari 10 menit yang lalu dia hanya diam dan menunggu Yunho berbicara, namun sepatah katapun tak keluar dari mulut Yunho, dia hanya menatap tajam Yoochun.

Yoochun menghela napasnya panjangnya. Baginya ditatap seperti ini oleh Yunho sangat menyakitkan dibanding namja ini mengomel memarahinya. Tentu dia sangat tau dimana letak kesalahannya yang membuat seorang Jung Yunho emosi.

" Hmm okay bro ! Aku mengaku salah karna kejadian hari ini... " Ucap Yoochun pada akhirnya, dia sangat tidak tahan kedua mata musang itu mentapnya terus menerus.

" Bukankah sudah ku peringatkan sebelumnya Yoochun ? " Tanya Yunho dingin dan melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

" Sorry, aku pikir kau hanya main-main dengan itu, dan lagi kau mempunyai Boa jadi ku pikir... "

" Apa ada nada main-main pada ucapanku itu huh ? " Tanya Yunho sedikit membentak Yoochun yang lagi merangkai kata-kata pembelaan yang logis untuk dirinya. Yoochun sedikit mendesah, dia cukup tau emosi Yunho kini sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya.

" Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk merebut Jaejoong darimu Yunho, I swear ! " Tegas Yoochun lagi mencoba meyakinkan Yunho, setidaknya yang diucapkannya itu benar untuk sekarang, meski pada awalnya mungkin dia memang ingin merebut Hero ataupun Jaejoong, tapi setelah mempunyai konflik yang cukup rumit dengan Xiah atau Junsu couple RP nya itu, haluannya pun berubah. Entah Yoochun sendiri kurang mengerti pada perasaannya namun dia hanya mengikuti intuisi yang berjalan didalam dirinya. Dan begitulah akhirnya dia mengejar Junsu, dan pertengkaran yang cukup hebat terjadi antara mereka. Jujur Yoochun sangat benci dengan keadaan sekarang.

" Berbohonglah Yoochun, berbohonglah sampai... "

" Okay bro ! Terserah kau mau berpikir apa tentangku, tapi maaf untuk sekarang aku butuh ketenangan, aku sedang dan dalam sebuah konflik yang besar dengan baby dolphin-ku karna dicaffe tadi, jadi terserahmu lah jika kau mau berkata apapun tentang ku, maaf aku harus pergi ! " Potong cepat Yoochun dan beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya, yaa dia cukup tau konsekuensi yang mungkin dia dapat karna melawan seorang Jung Yunho. Tapi hal itu tidaklah penting buat Yoochun sekarang, bagaimana bisa berpikir jernih tentang itu sedangkan yang didalam kepalanya hanya Xiah atau Junsu yang memenuhinya.

Yunho sedikit terperangah melihat kepergian Yoochun dari dalam kantornya. Namun sesaat kemudian dia terkekeh pelan seakan melupakan emosinya pada orang itu beberapa saat lalu.

" I got you ! " Gumamnya dan mengukir senyum mahal yang indah.

Yunho mengeluarkan ponselnya dan dengan ragu dia memasuki menu layanan internetnya. Sejenak Yunho mendesah pelan sebelum melihat notificationnya yang cukup banyak. Yeah, seperti 3 hari belakangan ini tidak ada yang menarik dari notificationnya itu, tentu tidak akan ada yang menarik jika tanpa ada Hero From TVXQ yang mengisinya.

" Pasti akan sama saja... " Gumamnya dengan nada yang penuh kekecewaan, namun sepersekian detik berikutnya sepasang mata musangnya membesar sempurna dan dengan cepat jarinya mengklik notification yang sungguh membuat hatinya bagai boom waktu dan jantungnya kembali berdetak tak karuan.

Tonight in caffe_ !_

Yunho mengusap-usap kedua mata musangnya, takut jika hal yang dilihatnya hanyalah sebuah ilusinya semata. Tapi, berulang kali hal itu dilakukannya tak pernah merubah sedikitpun pesan wall yang ada. Jadi ini sungguh nyata dan Yunho membuka mulutnya lebar, seakan takjub dengan wall itu. Bahkan hati dan jantungnya mengalunkan dentuman musik yang terdengar syahdu bagi jiwanya sendiri yang selalu merasa tak tenang dan bingung selama beberapa minggu ini.

_Tonight On Caffe..._

_We Belong Together !_

Jaejoong menatap bingung caffe yang baru tadi siang dikunjunginya. Bibir cherrynya mempout dan otaknya sedikit bingung memikirkan tentang apa yang direncanakan oleh namja tinggi itu untuknya. Terlebih lagi sebelum pergi tadi Changmin mengembalikan ponselnya. Ini semakin membuatnya heran. Tapi kata-kata namja tinggi itu cukup membuatnya sedikit mengerti. Changmin bilang, Jaejoong akan bertemu orang spesial, meski dia cukup yakin siapa orang itu tapi tetap saja dia belum melihat sosok orang itu.

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? " Tanyanya pada diri sendiri dan mengeluarkan ponselnya hendak membuka layanan internet yang sudah cukup lama tidak dikunjunginya.

" Annyeong boo... " Jaejoong terlonjak kaget dengaan sapaan yang baru saja ditujukan padanya, hampir saja dia melemparkan ponselnya atas keterkejutannya tadi.

" Ne annyeong... " Sahut Jaejoong dan mendongak menatap orang yang membuatnya sedikit panik dan tak bisa mengendalikan pikiran dan sikap tenangnya ini. Terlebih lagi jantungnya berdetak cepat dan bersahut-sahutan dengan hatinya.

Kedua mata besar Jaejoong semakin membesar, ketika melihat senyum manis yang mengembang dibibir namja bermata musang yang menatapnya mesra.

" Yunho... " Gumamnya pelan dan mengekori gerak-gerik Yunho yang tengah duduk dikursi didepannya.

" Kenapa Boojae ? " Tanya Yunho dan membuat dada Jaejoong naik turun dengan cepat dan tak beraturan. Tentu, dia dengan sangat jelas mendengar Yunho memanggilnya boojae. Dan hal itulah yang menyebabkannya menjadi lebih melambung dari pada pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Yunho tersenyum yang membuat Jaejoong semakin jatuh dalam pesonanya tiada tara.

" Kenapa cuma diam Boo ? " Tanya Yunho dan menyentuh pipi putih Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit kaget dan dengan cepat dia menepis tangan Yunho.

" Maaf Yunho-sshi, aku sungguh tak menyangka kau berada disini " ucap Jaejoong yang tengah berhasil menguasai dirinya meski dadanya tak bisa dikendalikannya degupan-degupan itu.

" Yunho-sshi ? " Gumam Yunho terdengar kecewa, ketika dia menyadari betapa formalnya Jaejoong menyebutnya. Yaa, tentu Jaejoong cukup belajar dari kesalahannya dulu, dia tak ingin terburu-buru dan mendapati sakit itu lagi.

" Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini Yun... "

" Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sedikit lebih mesra misalnya seperti honey, kau biasa memanggilku begitukan ? " Potong cepat Yunho sebelum dia mendengar hal yang membuatnya kecewa dan kehilangan percaya diri.

Jaejoong diam sejenak, berpikir. Sungguh dia mengagumi atas apa yang dilakukan Changmin pada Yunho dan hatinya semakin senang mendengar Yunho yang memintanya bersikap mesra padanya.

" Tapi aku dan kau cuma sebatas teman didunia nyata Yunho-sshi, aku tak ingin... "

" Call me honey, or anything that you usualy calling me boo ! " Potong Yunho lagi dan kali ini cukup dengan nada yang tegas, sehingga mengundang senyum tipis dibibir Jaejoong.

" Tapi sungguh Yun, kita hanya... "

" We belong together boojae ! In RP and real, I love you really ! " Jaejoong membesarkan matanya lagi dan mulutnya sedikit membuka. Dia cukup takjub dengan kata-kata Yunho tadi. Sedikit lebih cepat yang dia perkirakan sebelumnya.

" Eumm Yun... " Panggil Jaejoong sedikit malu setelah hening sempat terjadi diantara mereka.

" Yaa boo ? " Tanya cepat Yunho yang teramat gugup menanti ucapan atas pernyataannya tadi.

" Are you serious ? " Tanya Jaejoong, hanya ingin meyakinkan lagi. Dia takut jika Yunho hanya main-main dan membuatnya terjatuh untuk kesekian kalinya lagi.

" Tak pernah seserius ini ! I love you boojaejoongie ! " Jawab Yunho dan memberanikan diri menyentuh jemari Jaejoong yang bebas dan membuat pipi putih Jaejoong bersemu merah.

" Yunnie... " Panggil Jaejoong dan dengan cepat Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang memberikan panggilan baru untuknya.

" Hmm ? " Tanya Yunho polos.

" I love you too really " sahut Jaejoong dan menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah namun gagal. Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin mengulur-ngulur sedikit waktu untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta nyata Yunho tadi. Yaa, sebatas hanya ingin mengetes sesuatu, namun perasaannya tak bisa dikendalikan terlebih lagi ketika Yunho menyentuh jemarinya, rasanya sedikit tersengat aliran listrik yang membuatnya ketagihan dan ingin disentuh lebih oleh namja yang sukses membuatnya jatuh cinta dalam dunia RP dan real nya.

Beberapa menit Yunho dan Jaejoong berpandangan. Mengartikan tatapan yang penuh arti dari masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Yunho terkekeh dan mencubit gemas pipi Boojae-nya.

" Kau sangat cute boo " ucap Yunho dan mendapat respon pout'an bibir dari Jaejoong.

" Yunnie... "

" Kajja... " Yunho bangkit dari kursinya dan mengulurkan tangan kearah Jaejoong.

" Mau kemana ? Kita belum memesan apapun disini "

" Hmm, ke tempat yang akan kita kunjungi bersama, kita akan memesan apapun lain kali disini boo... " Yunho tersenyum lembut dan menyambut uluran tangan Yunho dengan senang. Yaa, asalkan bersama dengan Yunho kemanapun dia pergi dia pasti akan merasa senang, karna Yunho adalah kebahagiaan yang nyata buatnya.

**- End -**

Akhir nya selesai juga kekekeke...

_*spesial featured_

" Apa kau sengaja melakukan semua itu hmm ? " Tanya Yunho yang kini memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dengan erat. Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu, dia kurang mengerti dengan apa yang dipertanyakan Yunho sedari tadi.

" Aku... "

" Kau tau boo, betapa panik dan cemburunya aku waktu itu ? Kau sengaja ingin menguji perasaanku ? " Tanya Yunho lagi kali ini Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, dia cukup mengerti apa yang selama ini terjadi selama Changmin mengambil alih semua miliknya yang dapat terhubung kedunia luar dari cerita Yunho tadi.

" Jika tidak begitu maka kita tidak akan bersama sekarang Yunnie, kau masih mengacuhkanku dan kau tak akan mau Mau mengakui perasaanmu padaku... " Sahut Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia sangat sadar mungkin yang dikatakan Jaejoong benar, jika dia tidak cemburu maka mungkin mereka akan lebih menjauh dan tak akan seperti ini.

" Mianhae boo, aku hanya... "

" Aku mengerti Yunnie, sangat mengerti " ucap Jaejoong dan mendongak mencoba menatap Yunho yang masih sangat erat memeluknya disebuah pinggiran sungai han. Yunho mengecup singkat bibir cherry Jaejoong.

" Aku tak mengira kau sangat cantik boo " ucap Yunho dan membuat pipi Jaejoong memerah sempurna lagi. Perlahan Yunho memutar tubuh Jaejoong menghadapnya kemudian memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong yang membuatnya cukup kaget saat pertama kali dia memeluk namja cantik yang begitu spesial dan limited edition dalam dunia ini.

" Eumm Yunnie... " Panggil Jaejoong sedikit malu dan mengusap-usap dada Yunho lembut.

" Aku tidak peduli dengan siapapun yang menyukaimu dari sekarang boo, di RP ataupun di real, yang penting kau menyukaiku, mencintaiku dan kau hanya milikku ! " Ucap tegas Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong menatapnya sedikit bingung.

" Yun... " Jaejoong sedikit membesarkan matanya ketika bibir Yunho mendarat sempurna dibibirnya, menjilatnya dan mulai menghisapnya perlahan memberikan sensasi yang lain lagi dalam hubungan baru mereka. Jaejoong pun tak tinggal diam dia membalas tiap lumatan, jilatan dan juga perang lidah yang tercipta pada ciuman pertama mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih yang benar-benar nyata.

Akan banyak hal yang terjadi kedepan sana, dan akan banyak ciuman dan juga sentuhan yang akan tercipta setelah ini. Yang jelas, mereka melakukannya karna rasa suka dan gejolak cinta yang menggebu dalam hati masing-masing. They are is real now, not in Role players again !. In a real life !.

Jangan pernah salahkan perasaan mu karna sebuah dunia yang bernama role players. Jika kau tak ingin merasakan setiap moment yang terjadi pada dunia itu, janganlah pernah kenal dunia RP, cepat selamatkan dirimu dan menarik diri dari games yang membuatmu tak bisa mengontrol emosi ! Hey, this is just games but this game use your heart for every single moment ! So be DANGEROUS for your Role players world ! We don't need a full reason or one word for why you in love with someone, because love isn't something that you can control to who you can give your heart and it may feel or when you will feel them..

**- finish -**

Blas review

Youleebitha : sdah tamat malah ini... thank ya...

Yunjae : Echa CeLia Cullen Luvzshimchangmin ini fb nya

Michelle Jung : hehehe aku jg main... dan bru leave krna lopel ku mtsin buat udahan hahahaha

ifa. ; yunjae forever heheheh udh lnjut nih

Jaejung Love ; gomawo ne... ga transgender kok hehehe

VoldeMIN vs KYUtie : klo kmu main rp djamin ga akan bsa ngakak... hehehe peace xD

Himawari Ezuki ; ne gomawo

Vic89 : muurrniiiiiiii hahahaha gomawo ne...

Aje Willow Kim ; ne gomawo

Yjnokokoro : ne... gomawo ya... udah end ini

Princesssparkyu : udah lanjut :0

Guest : ini udah lnjut

nickeYJcassie : udah lnjut eun... dooh eun echa kliatan az dsni kekekeke...

BLUEFIRE0805 : yeah changmin hackernya :3

Taeripark : ne gomawo udh lnjt...

hana sukie : gomawo

Nyonya Park : Echa CeLia Cullen Luvzshimchangmin... hehehe

Sungpit : jgn bingung chingu... hehehehe :D

Thank udh mau baca ne... keep review... mooah xD


End file.
